A Fistful of Legacy
by Screwthehype
Summary: Well, when you're the son, nephew, godchild, and nephew-in-title for several world-renowned martial artists, the descendant of a war hero, and the descendant of one of the world's greatest villains... you're going to have a rough time dealing with the fallout of their actions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Screwthehype here, with my first ever attempt at a legitimate crossover. Hope this doesn't suck too much.**

* * *

It was peaceful at Beacon Academy. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing, and no annoying students to be found. Glynda Goodwitch was enjoying her day. The busty, platinum-blonde professor was just sitting on a lawn chair set up in Beacon's courtyard, sipping her tea. Life was grand.

"And how nice it is for me and the other teachers today. Students won't be arriving for another two days. No screaming masses, no messy food fights, no footmarks all over the pathways, no gum on the columns, and best of all no duties to be had. Just peace and quiet. Ahh…"

Suddenly, that peace and quiet were interrupted, for in the middle of the courtyard a portal opened up. And boy, was it loud, obnoxious, and annoying. And also, a cause for concern to the Huntress. "What in blazes…"

Blazes, indeed. The portal was not uniform, not a perfect ellipse, no unchanging spiral mass. It was an blue and green, amorphous blob, looking enough like a circle or an egg. The center of it was rippling, as if it were water, and a stone was dropped inside it. This contrasted with what was on the outside of the portal- a wavy, wild, turquoise-green flame.

And then, a duffel bag was roughly tossed out of it. Following after the duffel bag, a pair of feet, devoid of any clothing save for white and yellow ankle wraps, stepped through. Following them was a pair of pant legs, a nice sheen of brilliant white, but with noticeable wear and tear, especially around the ends. Covering his knees were a pair of metal guards. Soon there came a waist, wrapped with rope, and a pair of hands, enveloped with a pair of azure sparring gloves. Next followed a low-cut, sleeveless, martial arts gi, colored a golden yellow, that showed his arms and his shining elbow guards. Next, the figure's face came into being. The head was adorned with long, yellow hair, and below it was white headband. On the part that went over the forehead, there were a pair of yellow arcs. The figure, whose face had feminine figures, opened up its azure eyes.

"Yahoo! Beacon Academy, here's Jaune Masters-Arc!" Stepping onto the paved road, the portal behind him closed. As he breathed in the fresh air and admired the beauty of the castle-like building, Jaune noticed Glynda Goodwitch standing there, riding crop in hand and purple, tattered cape blowing behind her. Minding his manners, he quickly stood ramrod straight, and deeply bowed.

"Oh, hello there, Madam. I am Jaune Arc, a prospective student hoping to enter Beacon." Rising back up, he realized that the entire courtyard was unnaturally empty and silence.

"Hello, Mr. Arc. I am professor Glynda Goodwitch, head combat instructor and aide to the Headmaster. As you can see, there are no students mulling about. This is because you warped in here two days early." Despite the calm in her voice, she said all this with a stern, strict, slightly annoyed, visage. Embarrassed, Jaune scratched his cheek.

"Well, I feel silly. Whelp! Seeing as how I've already arrived, is there any place for me to temporarily store my bag? And an empty space for me to rest?" Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, Glynda sighed heavily.

"Before any of that gets taken care of, young man, we need to see Headmaster Ozpin about this manner."

"I'm already here; I came when I saw the portal." Coming from behind the professor was a tall and wise-looking mand. In one hand, he held a cup of coffee- the other held a brown cane, with a unique hilt design reminiscent of clockwork. He wore a well-pressed suit, had a green scarf wrapped around his neck, and was currently pushing a pair of crooked glasses up his nose. Jaune noted the mop of silver hair adorning the man's scalp.

"Jaune Arc, Correct? Might I ask what you're doing at my school two days before it actually starts?"

"Sorry, sir. It seems that there was a misunderstanding with the date that school started." The youth said all this while scratching his cheek.

"There's always that one student… I guess it can't be helped. Come along, young man. Your tour starts early." Taking a sip of his coffee, he motioned for Jaune to follow. In respect to his elder, and in awe at the inner power he felt from the man, Jaune followed like an obedient dog. Being Ozpin's aide, the platinum-blonde professor followed after them. They walked silently through the halls until they came across a wide, open, but darkened room. Ozpin clapped once.

"Lights." And voila, there was light. As Jaune could see, they were on a circular area, surrounded by raised seats, with stairs to both sides, allowing access to the stands. Hanging from the far side of the room were four monitors, two large, and two small, with the smaller monitors in between the two large monitors. Underneath the monitors, there was an entrance to another area.

"This is beacon Academy's arena, where students like you will undergo combat classes, free sparring, and various different simulations, from android free-for-alls to obstacle courses. This also comes with the standard Holo-Environmental SimStages, which should only be accessed by teachers. Across from us is one entrance to the locker rooms. Let's have a look inside."

They came in, and Jaune gave it a looksie. He could see closed doors to either side of him, one marked with a male symbol, the other with a female symbol. As Jaune looked around the rest of the locker area, he noted a sight he hadn't really seen before: 2-metre-tall lockers, with the usual high-tech HoloPads, and what looked like thrusters on the side of each one.

"As you can see, the locker room hosts restroom facilities for persons of both genders. We also come equipped with lockers that can store whatever weapons and combat gear you bring with you. However, Mr. Arc, we cannot give you a locker just yet, as you have not yet fully passed all requirements to be a student of Beacon." Something clicked in Jaune's mind.

"Right, you guys have an initiation given to all first years." In response to his rudeness, Glynda smacked Jaune on the wrist with her riding crop.

"Correct," Ozpin continued on, ignoring the sharp *thwack* behind him. "Now, initiation is different between school years. Do realize, then, that you have absolutely no idea what you will be facing." Jaune gave a nod.

"Well, it can't be worse than throwing someone off a cliff."

 _ **Ozpin, mental note: This year's initiation, fist years will be thrown off a cliff.**_ "I'd assure you with an example, but that may give away a potential surprise." They exited the locker rooms through another path, and wound up in another one of Beacon's hallways. Walking down it, the tour party of three eventually stopped at two grand doors. Opening it, Ozpin revealed to Jaune a grand mess hall, filled to the brim with tables empty tables. He counted three different buffet tables, each one with plates, trays, and silverware. He counted several vending machines scattered across the room, holding popular drinks like "People like Grapes" and "Birdie's Brew".

"As you can see, we hold an expansive mess hall. Over there are the buffet tables- lunch cooked by our chefs are free- and scattered around are different vending machines. If you don't want, we have water fountains scattered throughout this room and the school. Since there isn't much to say here, other than try not to have overly destructive food fights, we will continue to our third, and last, stop."

As they moved on, Jaune felt a chill run down his spine, as if a powerful and dark presence was nearby. Looking around, Jaune caught a glimpse, for the briefest of seconds, of an ethereal form. It was clad in purple flames, but warped as soon as he saw it. Because of this, he couldn't exactly identify the figure.

"B-being trained Hunters and all, surely you two felt that odd, mysterious, and malevolent presence near us right now, right?" Stopping in their march, the two teachers looked at Jaune with some level of confusion. Professor Goodwitch voiced her opinions out loud.

"A malevolent presence? Near the school?" Jaune nodded, with a small bit of franticness.

"Y-yes, I saw it near that window over there. It was only for a split-second, but I swear I saw what looked like a purple, evil flare outside that window there."

 _ **Always that one student,**_ "Most likely, it was a spirit from the past. Beacon Academy has, shamefully, lost students over the years from outside sources. We are also built on Beacon cliff which, despite being a symbol of hope, is also the site of several bloody battles. It isn't uncommon to sense, or even see, a ghost roaming these halls. However, none of them have enough power to so much as move a cloud of dust. Now then, Mr. Arc- Mr. Arc?" A petrified Jaune lay as still as a statue, right across one of Beacon's tables.

"He passed out once he heard the word 'ghosts'." Headmaster Ozpin just pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head.

There was only darkness and silence around him. Slowly, as he regained feeling in his legs, Jaune Arc's eyelids opened. Feeling groggy, he sat up, and noticed the wide space he was in. With the tall windows and high-class drapery, it looked like a ballroom. As he looked around, noticing the marble floor and the columns and the high ceiling, he realized that he WAS in a ballroom. Sitting down across from him were the two professors that guided him on his tour, Headmaster Ozpin and his aide, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Not many people who aspire this line of work have a fear of bodiless souls, you know." Calmly, Ozpin sipped from his mug of coffee. The blonde teen rubbed the back of his head.

"With all due respect, sir, my uncle has a fear of spiders, yet he's a winner of several combat tournaments. I doubt that this line of work, mixed in with my common fear of ghosts, would be too problematic." Glynda gave the lad a slightly disapproving look for the tone he used on Ozpin. Said Headmaster, however, just smiled.

"Good enough. Speaking about family, your father paid us a visit himself." Jaune nearly choked on his spit.

"Wait, dad was here?"

"Yes, he was. He came to apologize for sending you here early. He also came to give you something, a present if you will." Ozpin signaled to Glynda, prompting the teacher to get Jaune's gift. Without even lifting a finger, Beacon's Witch showcased her Semblance, a special ability brought forth from one's soul. Her semblance was telekinesis, and Glynda could hardly believe that she was using it to pick up and move a small parcel. Gingerly, she set it down onto Jaune's lap.

After a moment of silence, Jaune began to unwrap his gift. As he did, he started to become delighted. Inside it was a short sword, only as long as his arm. The handle was a brilliant shade of blue, and was decorated with a golden pommel and hilt. The blade itself was a brilliant, shining white that easily reflected Jaune's face off of it. Jaune whispered its name, as if in reverence.

"Crocea Mors." The blade that hung over his family's fireplace, handed down for generations among generations to the firstborn son of the Arc Family. It was something he's wanted to hold, and someday use. To this end, alongside the traditional hand-to-hand combat his family taught him, Jaune also sought external tutors to help him learn how to use a sword. And know, he could finally use his family's sacred blade.

"Knowing your father and uncle, you must not have much practical combat experience with a sword. After we finish our tour, I can open up the training room for you to use. We have mechs at the ready for students to use." Jaune stopped admiring the sword, and held it at his lap as he sat in a traditional position, both knees on the floor, waiting for Ozpin to continue.

"As you can see, this is our ballroom, held for large social events. Until initiation is complete, you, and the other first-years that will arrive in two days, will be staying here." Jaune waited for the man to continue.

"That is all we have on our tour. Glynda, please lead this young man back to our arena." His aide nodded respectfully, and motioned for Jaune to get up and follow her. Just as they were to walk out the doors, Ozpin's voice stopped them.

"Jaune. Do know that I have high hopes for you. However, realize that you don't have to match the accomplishments of your father and uncle. Dismissed." The two blondes silently continued on their way. Taking a sip from his coffee, Beacon's headmaster was left alone with his thoughts and words.

"Welcome to Beacon, Jaune 'Mel' Masters-Arc."

* * *

 **A/N: I totally could've done this entire chapter better. I mean, this thing is, like, sooo mediocre it hurts.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me please for all your questions, comments, and concerns.**

 **Until then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Today, the playable roster expands ever so slightly more. Please enjoy.**

 **duskrider: Thank you!**

* * *

Two days had passed since Jaune arrived at Beacon early. Two days of nothing but sparring with training 'droids, meditation, seating, messaging his sisters and their (by extension his) friends. Which was really not that different from his old lifestyle back at the estate. His lonely lifestyle…

Don't get his father wrong. His dad's a great guy, with a cheerful, if hotheaded, personality. He was a friendly man, and had a lot of connections, both among fighters, civilians and corporate businessmen (luckily no one from that shady Schnee Dust Company). Still, he's not one to plan too far ahead, and allowed Jaune to be homeschooled. As in, without much social activity with people his age. At least his older sisters had made friends, and he had several cousins (some, just in name) to play with, or more often, spar with. Even so, he just didn't have much experience with people of different cultures and races.

Well, that should change by the end of this week. Month, if we're being much more realistic about it. He would try his best to make friends, and befriend people from as many social cliques as possible. He inherited his father's out-going personality, after all.

Still, Jaune had that one issue- what about bullies? What about those that were insensitive to and/or intolerant of other peoples? Sure, he could issue a challenge for them to face him in the ring, but he can't really do much outside of fighting. He hasn't had much luck trying to change views, after all- or rather, any experience at all.

 _If that's the case, I'll just see how many people I can defend and befriend that are not so confident about themselves. And if it's a manner of strength, I could see about them joining my early morning sessions._ Walking around the school in an outfit similar to the one he wore two days ago (one can never have too many), Jaune found himself at Beacon's outer courtyard, waiting for the other students to arrive. After thirty minutes, he got bored, and decided to meditate against a tree. After all, meditation is good for the mind, the body, and the soul- the three things he uses to fight.

And so he waited in blissful peace… for a solid two and a half hours. And then, he heard it. A familiar sound, known to most people here on remnant. The Bullhead- a midsized airship, capable of carrying around thirty people, supporting several hundred tons, and crafted with materials hard enough to resist 100 sticks of TNT exploding in its face- give or take a few. Built during periods of war, this military vehicle has been repurposed into a civilian carrier, and has mostly been used by academies whose main purpose is to train warriors of peace.

Standing up, Jaune slowly walked over to where the airships landed. He watched their doors slowly open… then he saw the large herd of people that rushed out the doors faster than a MasterTrain. Watching their dust cloud dissipate into Beacon's inner courtyard, Jaune could only wonder why they were in such a rush.

Before long, though, he heard an explosion on school grounds. Searching around, he found the culprits- two short girls, one red, and the other white, standing in a little crater and covered with soot… and bits of ice.

The white one had exceptionally fair skin, a pure-white pony-tail, and icy blue eyes, with one being accented by a relatively adorable scar. She was wearing a white bolero jacket, red on the inside, that slowly transitioned into a pale-blue color near the tip of the sleeves. As for what she was wearing below the waist, it was a thigh-length combat skirt, below a white ribbon tied around her waist with a small bag attached to it. She also had on a pair of white, heeled, wedge boots- hinting at a probable height insecurity.

The one in red was slightly shorter than the other girl, although she was wearing black and red combat boots that didn't increase her height. She wore long, grey leggings the ended somewhere underneath her pitch-black combat skirt. Alongside her skirt, she also wore a long-sleeved blouse colored black, with dark red frills at the end of her sleeves. Above her blouse, the girl had on a waist clincher that was the same shade of red as her blouse, and came with red lacing. Around her waist, she had a metallic-grey belt, which held various… ammo magazines? What, did she have a gun hidden somewhere underneath her large, billowing, blood-red riding hood? If so, that would contrast greatly with her youthful, round face and bright, silver eyes. It would work well with her black hair, which had red highlights at the end.

 _Wait, why am I getting so caught up in their clothes and appearance?_ As he walked nearer to the two, both girls suddenly got caught up in an argument. Remembering all the arguments his sisters would often have, Jaune stiffened, and opted to stay out of it until he was sure they finished. As he did, another person of the female variety came along.

Her outfit was mostly shaded black and white, such as her shorts and stockings, which faded to purple near her low-heeled boots, also black. On the upper body, she was wearing a black, buttoned-up vest over a white, sleeveless undershirt. Her arms sported black ribbons, spanning from her shoulder to her wrists, with these being accompanied by black, detached sleeves. At the top of her head, Jaune could clearly see a little black bow on top of her head. This, accompanied by her amber eyes and the sharp way her violet eyeliner was put on, made her look like a cat. Hell, she even walked with a cat's slightly dignified, slightly predatory, gait.

 _Again, why the hell am I distracted by appearances? I know I've seen something like this in my sisters' movies, but unless I find out what it is specifically, I'll be in serious trouble if a fight comes this way._ He shook his head to clear it, and then looked upon the scene again. Both the black and the white girls were walking way, the white one looking agitated while the black one looking smug, while the one in red dejectedly fell over. She just lay in the crater, face looking at the sky, looking all sad and lonely. Of course Jaune walked over to where she was, held out his hand, smiled and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Jaune. Need a hand?" She took his bigger, gloved hand in her smaller, pale one. As he grasped it, he could feel how rough it was. _This girl must be a dedicated fighter- callouses of this level really only come from someone who's wielded a weapon for long periods of time._

"R-Ruby," she replied, and stood up on her own two feet, before patting the dirt off of her skirt. When she finished, she looked at him, and tilted her head, curiously looking at him with her silver orbs. "I didn't see you on the airship. Are you… an upperclassman?" Jaune shook his head, crossed his arms in front of him to form an 'X' shape, and made a noise that sounded like a buzzer or something on a gameshow.

"False! I'm actually a Beacon hopeful, waiting to enjoy my first year of Beacon! It's just that, well, I was dropped off here two days early." Slowly, jaune started to walk along a long, winding path, while rubbing the back of his head with a small amount of embarrassment. Walking along with him, Ruby started chuckling.

"Who'd make a mistake like that?" With mock indignancy, Jaune pointed at her.

"HEY! Respect those people older than you! Well, you are younger than me, right?" Ruby put her head in her hands, and sighed.

"Only if you're NOT fifteen or below."

"Oh, so I am older, if only by two years."

"Yeah…" Soon, the two were walking in awkward silence/

 _I guess she doesn't like the fact that she's here two years early… I need a conversation starter._ "Y'know, this silence feels really awkward. Let's see if we can't fill the void. For starters, what do you like to do in your free time?" Ruby looked at him weirdly.

"I may be socially awkward, but even I know that starting a conversation like that is weird." Jaune shrugged in response.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Well, for me, that one's easy!" Reaching behind her, she pulled out a compact, red pack of some sort. While she did this, she pressed a button on it, which caused it to unfold into a massive red scythe. As it transformed, she spun it around her with practiced ease, cutting the air apart with fluid movements, before finally impaling the tip into the ground next to her. The process happened really fast, and the sudden introduction of a huge weapon caused Jaune to instinctively flip backwards, landing with his feet spread and his arms guarding his face and body. When he realized he wasn't under attack, he quickly left his fighting stance.

"Ruby, you scared me with that thing!" This time, it was Ruby's turn to scratch the back of her neck and look embarrassed.

"Oops! Sorry Jaune." She then gave him another quizzical stare. "Still, many of the people I've met, Hunter or not, didn't do a couple awesome flips before getting into a fighting stance when they met my baby, Crescent Rose!"

"Force of habit. So," He slowly walked over, and started inspecting the massive weapon. "You named your scythe Crescent Rose."

"Yup! And by the way, my baby is not just a scythe. She's something I've built from the ground up, with every screw, every nut and bolt, being placed deliberately and carefully, with the utmost love and affection available for a craft of this magnitude. She's also a ballistic, high-impact sniper rifle." Jaune didn't have to say anything right then and there, the clear confusion on his face was enough to prompt Ruby to roll her eyes. Grasping a small protrusion from the side of her 'Darling Angel', she pulled it back, causing the weapon to make a *click* sound. "Rosie's also a gun."

"Aah." They continued on their way, but after a few seconds, something clicked into Jaune's brain. "Wait, you made that? Err, Her?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! What, did you not make yours?" As Ruby looked at him, she didn't notice any immediate weaponry. "Wait, where is your weapon? Do you even USE a weapon?"

"I didn't, it's in the locker I received two days earlier than everyone else, and I do. Crocea Mors is an old short sword, passed down through my family for generations, meaning it can't transform and stuff. Even so, it's an amazing weapon capable of mowing down Grimm as easily as, I don't know, a chaingun! It's no longer in it's prime, but it can cut through other metals as if they were butter." Ruby couldn't help but notice the spark in her companion's eyes.

"Wow, guess you really like your sword, huh?"

"Well, not the sword itself per se, but I've been more enthralled with the achievements and legends tied down to it." He opened up his hand, and then clenched it into a fist. "Using the sword, I want to make a name for myself, just like the rest of my family. These fists of mine, grasping onto the hilt of the blade… that combination will help me pave my own, famous, destiny." His friend stared at him with slight awe, before she suddenly looked around them worriedly.

"Hey, you do know where we're supposed to go, right?" Jaune snapped back to reality.

"I think Professor Goodwitch told me to go to the amphitheater later on? I'm not sure. Anyway, I only passed by it on my initial tour, but if I remember correctly, it should be… this way!"

"See? I told you it was this way!" Jaune looked at Ruby with a small bit of false jealousy.

"Luck, and nothing but."

"Says you! You've been here for two days, and yet a women's intuition managed to beat a man's memory. Ha!" With no small amount of flamboyancy, Ruby placed her hand over her chest as the two of them stood outside the huge, open doors leading into Beacon's amphitheater. Rolling his eyes, Jaune walked in before the red reaper, and marveled at how many people signed up for this school. Looking to his side, he could see his younger companion shiver with a small amount of nervousness. That is, before a cheery voice called out from the crowd.

"Hey, sis! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, coming, Yang! See ya later Jaune!" As the peppy red reaper ran off, Jaune stood there, feeling a bit betrayed.

"Just great, where am I gonna find another girl like that?" As he said this, he felt someone run into him from behind. Turning around, he saw a girl, a very tall girl. As a matter of fact, she was slightly taller than him, with long, very long, chocolate-brown legs. On her head, there was a small mop of white hair.

She was wearing a sailor fuku costume- a white blouse, a blue pleated skirt, a naval-style collar, white socks and brown penny loafers. Of course, seeing as how she was at Beacon Academy, she also wore a few pieces of armor here and there, namely at her joints, her chest, on her forehead, and covering the toes of her loafers. On her back, Jaune could see a unique-looking shield poking out from behind her, alongside what looked like a blade.

"I am very sorry!" Without hesitation, the girl in front of him bowed. Feeling ashamed himself for standing around, looking like an idiot, he also bowed.

"N-no, I'm the one who didn't watch where he was standing, I should apologize!" Once he said this, the girl in front of him smiled politely.

"I guess we both have something we need to apologize for."

"H-heh, yeah…" She extended her hand towards him.

"I'm Elena. Elena Upepo!" He took it in his.

"Jaune Mel Arc, at your service!" She giggled even further.

"You're a good person, Jaune Arc. I can tell, just from looking at you." Any further conversation between the two was cut off by a voice coughing into a microphone.

"I'll make this brief." All the students stood at attention, for their future Headmaster, Ozpin, was standing center stage. "You have come here today seeking knowledge, to hone your skills as the world of Remnant's future bastions against evil and the soulless creatures of Grimm- Hunters. You come here, hoping to be given this knowledge and experience. But that is futile, and a waste of energy, much like what I see amongst all of you today. You all require a purpose, a direction, that you believe your knowledge can help you with. Your time here at Beacon will prove otherwise- that knowledge can only carry you so far. If you wish to truly become a Hunter or Huntress, then it is you that must take the first step." Sipping his mug, Ozpin left, with many of the students in the audience murmuring about the message behind his speech. His aide, Professor Goodwitch, took the mike.

"You will all gather in the Ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. Dismissed." Slowly, the crowd of students dispersed.

"That was a wonderful speech! Don't you think, Jaune?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was fine, but a little disheartening, especially for people with a lot of pride in themselves." Case in point, a rather tubby person with a blonde ponytail, muttering to himself as he walked away from the auditorium.

"True, but if someone's been knocked down by something like this, then there's only one way to go: back up!"

"So, don't let the sad parts get to ya, huh? You sure have a great outlook on life, Elena." She giggled even more.

"Still," Her face became thoughtful for a second. "I felt some worry coming from that man. I wonder what's on his mind?" Jaune shrugged, and the pair continued walking. Eventually, they met up with Ruby and were introduced to her older sister, a blonde bombshell named Yang. Throughout all these introductions and talks, Jaune could feel something- a presence that made his hair stand on end slightly.

Far above Beacon, floating among the clouds, one could her a deep, malicious chuckle.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it too obvious who the malicious presence is? Is the ending good? Did I bring out Elena's personality enough?**

 **And with the introduction of our favorite reaper and our favorite dancer, the chapter ends. Please leave a review or PM me with whatever comments your brain wants you to write.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, I'm back, with another lousy chapter. Enjoy.**

 **duskrider: I definitely have your interest if you use the word 'interesting' in two different reviews**

* * *

Yawning loudly, Jaune woke up from his deep sleep. All around him, other students were doing the same thing. Going through his morning stretches, Jaune looked down on the duffel bag he was using as his pillow. Opening it up, he grabbed his bathroom necessities, and followed a bunch of other guys into Beacon's male bathrooms.

 _Man, they need to soften up that ballroom floor. I doubt a sleeping bag would've brought me more comfort, just because of how hard that floor was._ Walking up to an open faucet, he turned the water on, and did his morning ritual, all the while thinking of home. He thought of his father, he thought of his uncle. He thought of his aunt, his honorary aunts and uncles, his cousins. He thought of grandma and grandpa, his older sisters and their friends. He thought of them, their achievements and accomplishments, of them becoming famous hunters and fighters.

 _I'm their legacy…_ Spitting water out of his mouth, Jaune gave himself a good look in the mirror, before slapping himself with both hands. _I refuse to let them down!_

Exiting the bathroom with all his crap in tow, Jaune quickly made his way to the cafeteria. After all, he overheard the other guys talking about how delicious Beacon's pasta smelled, and no member of the Arc family misses out on their pasta.

Walking into the cafeteria, Jaune grabbed a plate, filled it with some of that nice Mistralian grain, added a healthy amount of sauce, and began looking for a good spot to sit.

"HEY! JAUNE!" Hearing a familiar voice calling out at him, Jaune turned around to see his recently acquired friends, Ruby, Yang and Elena, sitting at a table not far from him. Walking over, he took a seat next to Elena and sitting across from Yang. He noticed two things, one being the fact that they also had large mounds of food at their table, with Elena having a large salad, Ruby having a plate filled with cookies, and Yang having to huge cuts of meat, while the other was they were wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Not that Jaune had anything to say, but still, it was completely different from what he was used to with his sisters.

Take, for instance, one Yang Xiao-Long sitting in front of him and her… amazing outfit. Similar to yesterday, the lilac-eyed blonde was wearing a tan vest, puffy at the sleeves with black cuffs, that ended at her midriff and exposed a yellow crop-top. At the waist, she had one a brown belt, slightly slanting down on the right, with a buckle, a pouch, and a small grey banner, which were over a white pleated skirt that only covered the back of her lower body, all of which were above some very short black shorts. She also had on leather, knee-high platform boots, a small bandana above her left boot, and an orange scarf. On her hands, she had black, fingerless gloves, and on her wrists, she had odd-looking golden bracelets. All of which looked the same as yesterday's attire.

"Wait, how come you guys have the same clothes as yesterday? My sisters would never wear the same outfit twice within a week." The red and the yellow raised their eyebrows at him.

"Like you're one to talk?" Meekly, he countered back.

"Just saying…" The lady next to him stifled a small giggle.

"So many unique and interesting people and relations on this Remnant, such as you sisters, Jaune, and his sisters."

"Hey, speaking of family," Yang said, between chewing bits of her steak, "What's yours like, Dancer?"

"Dancer?"

"Oh right, you weren't there, were ya, my fellow blonde? Well, let me tell ya, Elena here has some of the most graceful and flexible legs I've seen."

"True, but my legs lack the power of your fists."

"As a girl like me, sometimes looks are more important." At this, she flipped her long, golden mane with her hand in a very vain manner. Jaune and the reaper were confused.

"Wait, sis, you sound like you've met Elena before yesterday."

"Oh right, you weren't at Beacon's training room last night, were ya, sis? Okay okay, so, before getting changed and all that, I asked Elena for a quick spar."

"Which I happily accepted. I wanted to show someone my newest dance, after all!" Jaune smiled at this.

"What a nice, if naïve, way of fighting- using the beat of the blood as a rhythm to battle if one was dancing." The girls looked at him with some slight admiration.

"Wow, aren't you just the poet, Mr. Lady-Killer?"

"Hey, it wasn't me who said it. My uncle said something along those lines ten years ago when I joined him on a trip to the Mistralian Bush for training. That time, we came across a small village, who fought like they were break-dancing." Slowly, Ruby and Yang looked at him, then at Elena, before back to him, then once more at Elena. The silver-haired girl next to Jaune quickly understood the message.

"That was probably my village, but ten years ago my father sent me to abroad to study and see the world!" Jaune slightly lamented at that.

"Imagine if we had known each other for a while- we could've had some nice team synergy or something." Yang perked up at that.

"Speaking of synergy, I heard from a couple of guys I know that we're going to be put in randomized teams of four." The dancer eagerly clapped her hands together.

"That means I can make more friends!" Ruby grunted rather in a melancholy fashion, and stared at the alabaster chick from yesterday.

"Or more enemies…"

"Hey, Rubes, we had this conversation before. You have more friends than enemies, which is definitely a good thing at this school. Who knows, you could be on a team with Elena or Jaune." The youngest one at the table looked expectantly at Yang.

"And you?" Yang almost choked on her food.

"Weellll…"

* * *

"Friend Ruby, Friend Yang, let's not bicker and argue!" As the group made their way from the cafeteria to the locker rooms, Elena was caught between a rock and a hard place. She uselessly tried to position herself between the two sisters, who were bickering like politicians on an important issue: the subject of teams.

"I'm telling you, Rubes, you need to grow up! You can't cling on me and dad forever!"

"And I'm telling YOU that I need support from family because I'm two years younger than everyone else!" By this point, Jaune was feeling extremely sorry for Elena. But he wasn't about to try and get between two female siblings arguing. He's been through enough of those in his short lifetime.

For now, the problem was how he was going to convince the two to stop, without getting knocked across a room in the process. Maybe… nah, that wouldn't work… Wait! A lightbulb, just over Jaune's head!

"Speaking of which, Elena! We never really got to talk about your family. Why don't you tell us a few stories before we get to the locker rooms?" Elena's face brightened up, while the two sisters stopped arguing for a moment. Suddenly, Yang put both hands to her mouth.

"OH. MY GOD. We almost left YOU out of our little discussion, Dancer! Now I feel like a bad friend…"

"Do not worry, Yang! Everybody forgets the small things, but only for a little while! They always come back, like… pulling a bow on a bowstring! Or like a rubber ball! Here, allow me to tell you about MY sibling…" And so, she delved into an onslaught of stories featuring her and her older brother, mostly involving unique interactions with the wildlife of the Mistralian Bush. Both sisters were listening intently. Jaune was, too, although every now and then, a stray thought entered his mind.

 _I'm really glad they've gone quiet with this bickering._

"… and then, while he was blinded by the Hippo's dung, he tripped on a rock and fell into an even bigger pile of it!" This elicited giggles from the other two girls, plus Jaune. These small giggles stopped, however, when they entered the locker room. Reason being, they had to split up, and search for clues… as to where their lockers where.

Honestly, this place was a maze. Jaune's been grabbing his sword from this place for two days, and he still gets lost here pretty easily.

"Alright, let's see… where are you again, Locker 626?" Jaune walked among all of these rocket-propelled lockers, looking down on the numbers and such. He was so focused on his work that he failed to notice two rather pretty girls a couple of lockers away discussing something about partners. However, they noticed him. More specifically, one of them noticed how he didn't even bat an eye at their direction.

"Hey, you!" Hearing a shrill voice directed at him, Jaune turned around and saw a white demon, with a dark aura behind her. Next to her was a familiar looking red-haired girl dressed in bronze battle attire- a strapless top with a low neckline, exposing a healthy amount of cleavage, along with greaves that stretched from mid-thigh down to… somewhere, her boots were covering the end part, plus a bronze bracer over her glove on her left arm. She also had on a bronze gorget, a bronze band on her arm, a bronze headpice, a bronze plate on her right hip bearing a shield and a spear, and a small amount of some yellowish material on her shin-high high-heeled boots… wait, that's more bronze. The only non-metal parts of her attire were her opera-length gloves, her green earrings, a green jewel on her headpiece, her black miniskirt, and a red drapery that reached down to her ankles.

"… Are you even listening to me!" Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jaune looked back at the small white girl he saw yesterday with Ruby.

"I'm sorry, what?" She crossed her arms, and looked at him with a very annoyed expression.

"Don't you think that was rude just know, walking past US without acknowledging our existence?" The other girl was trying to alleviate the anger of her smaller companion, to no avail, as the paleness of her face began glowing red hot, especially after what Jaune said next.

"Well, is that not what people do on the streets, and everywhere in life- ignore people they walk by?"

"NO! D-do you even know who we are?!"

"… Will you explode in anger if I say 'No'?" Of course, this made her even angrier.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company that provides more than 60% of Occupied Remnant with a source of energy!" When it seemed that that information caused something to click inside the blonde teen, Weiss felt somewhat smug.

"Oh yeah! I think I heard about you guys. Well, dad says the current CEO is not a person to trust or anything, and when the boss looks bad, doesn't the company also look bad?" He ignored Weiss's red face in favor of communicating with the other girl. "And you…"

"Yes?"

"I swear I've seen you before somewhere…"

"That's because she's THE Pyrrha Nikos!" The heiress moved in close to the girl, and held her arms out as if presenting an object, all with a bright, Schi-nee smile. Her companion merely waved.

"Hello!" She said, with a cheery visage

"A famous warrior that graduated top of her class at Sanctum academy, won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, that's a new record mind you, and is featured as an advertisement on so many products, like Pumpkin Pete's Cereal!" She turned to look at Jaune, hands on her hips. "What say you now?"

"You lost me at tournament. Hang on…" He snapped his fingers together as he remembered something. He turned to Pyrrha, and pointed at her. "You're that girl that beat me. Remember, two years ago? At the finals of that Mistrali thing?" As he said this, Pyrrha's verdant eyes began to widen.

"Y-yeah! I remember now… during the 53rd Mistral regional tournament, and the fifth one I entered, there was apparently a genius martial artist that entered, one that was thought to become the new champion… you!" Weiss's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you mean this plebian was almost a champion? Well, he still doesn't hold a candle to you, Pyrrha." The red-haired warrior shook her head at this.

"When we faced each other in the finals, we were both pretty evenly matched. I think Jaune was leading actually, with only one or two percent more Aura than me by the time of our match's conclusion."

"Yeah, I remember. We were both pretty low, almost at the 20 percent Aura limit. We fought, but the adrenaline rush kinda got to me at that point. I couldn't see that I was an inch away from the edge of the ring, and then Pyrrha here barely won by ring-out when I dodged to far back." Weiss was at a shock.

 _This man… is that skilled? To have gone toe-to-toe with Pyrrha Nikos…_

"Where were you after the match? I tried to look for you after all the PR things were over, but you just… disappeared."

"That was my grandma, picking me up after the match for a nice family dinner." Jaune would've loved to say more, but then Professor Goodwitch's voice emanated from the loudspeakers.

"FISRT-YEAR STUDENTS UNDERGOING INITIATION, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BEACON CLIFFS."

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done, please remember to review or PM me, and I will see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there, and welcome to another lower-class crossover chapter of A Fistful of Legacy. Enjoy.**

 **duskrider: I'm sad. You didn't use the word "interesting" in your review this time! That being said, let's shift gears- *clears throat* why thank you! If this is a crossover about a game series involving a tournament, then having those two meet before should be a norm, right?**

 **Kamen Rider Onyx: She won't be the only one in for a surprise...**

* * *

"Today," Began the stoic voice of Headmaster Ozpin, sipping a cup of coffee, standing on the edge of a verdant cliff, and looking at all the first-year students standing in a row before him, "You will all be testing your skills in the Emerald Forest." With his free hand, he gestured to the expansive forest and hills behind him. Glynda stepped up to speak.

"Now, I have been hearing talk about the subject of 'teams' going around the student body. Rest assured, those rumors will be put to an end." Some of the prospective first-years started breaking into a sweat. Ruby, in particular was starting to hyper ventilate. "Teams will be selected in the Emerald Forest, and will remain with you for the next four years. So try and get along well." Ruby was whining terribly at this point. "That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with will be your partner for your stay in Beacon." At this moment, Ruby Rose's world shattered.

"WHAA?!" Ozpin continued on for her without a care in the world.

"Your goal for initiation is to retrieve and bring back an artifact located at a temple just north of here. Keep in mind, as you travel through the forest, foes will try to impede your advance. Destroy everything in your path. Or you WILL die." Somebody tugged at their shirt collar nervously. "Do note that, as you make your way through the Forest, our instructors will be watching you. However, they will not intervene. When you grab the relic, return to the top of the cliff. You will protect the relic, alongside your standing, and be graded accordingly. Any questions?" No hands raised up.

"Good! Now, take a position." The students looked rather confused at the Headmaster. "Go on, take a position. After all, you are about to be launched off a cliff at high speeds. Be sure to have a good landing strategy." With that, the machinery underneath a student at one end of the row came to life, and she barely had enough time to take a stance before it sprang her forward. Quickly, everyone else took a stance, ready to be launched into the air. Ozpin watched each student fly away until, at the very end of the row, Jaune Arc was about to be sent flying.

"Before you go, Jaune," He temporarily had his attention stolen. "Thank you for the wonderful initiation idea. Ta-taa!"

"Wait, Wha-AAAATT!" Ozpin didn't even glance behind him at the students soaring though the air. All he cared about was sipping his cup of coffee.

* * *

"-AAAATT?!" As he soared through the air, Jaune came to a rather blunt conclusion.

 _That headmaster isn't right in the head! Wait, I'm falling through the air. That matters more._ Straightening himself midair, Jaune shifted his legs, with his right leg bent slightly inward and pointing down at the ground. The left leg, meanwhile, stuck straight out. Jaune twisted his body, and began spinning midair.

 _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Please be enough to slow down my fall…_ Luckily for Jaune, the helicopter-like motion of his body was able to slow down his fall. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't able to slow his fall don fast enough. Quickly, Jaune approached the tree line.

 _Oh no oh no, what do I do, what do I do? Wait a minute… that's right! I can hover down there using my Soul!_ Concentrating really hard, Jaune could feel bits and pieces of his soul being pulled at. Soon enough, he could feel some small, whitish-gold flames form on the underside of his left leg and on the sole of his right foot. The addition of the embers slowed Jaune down dramatically, and he dropped to the ground like a spinning leaf. When he landed, Jaune wiped off beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"Nice landing, if I do say so myself. Still, that used more energy than needed. I need to practice more control." He started to walk forwards, not really knowing where north was, instead hoping he could meet up with someone who does. "Well, I probably shouldn't worry so much. Grandma said she was 20 before she could master the basics, and 25 when she mastered Soul Combat. Aw man, it's gonna take longer for me to get there! I also have my Hadou training…"

Suddenly, Jaune stopped. He had heard it- two sticks had cracked. One of them was under his feet. The other one was off toward his right side. Whipping out Crocea Mors, he turned around, holding his blade in a reverse grip, and ready to knock out a couple of Grimm teeth.

Lucky for him, it wasn't an enemy. Instead, it was another student. He had squinting magenta eyes, long dark hair tied into a ponytail with a magenta streak, and a calm composure. He had on light khaki pants and wore black shoes. He wore a green tailcoat, with an upturned color and pink cuffs, which was clearly oriental: it had a unique black-and-gold trimming/pattern throughout it, the shape of it reminding Jaune of a misdrawn capital 'G'. Not only did the pattern remind him of his aunt and great-grandfather, but also the sleeves, which where wide- apparently wide enough to fit the two guns that Jaune was sure popped out of his sleeves.

Upon closer inspection of the two pistols, he could see they had blades on them, near the barrel.

 _Must hit fast and furiously…_ Without a word, both teens sheathed their weapons, with the oriental guy slipping them back inside his sleeves. They walked up to each other, eyes straight ahead. Once they were close enough, Jaune held out a hand.

"Guess we're partners. Jaune Arc." The other teen quickly took it.

"Lie Ren. Ren is my first name, by the way."

"Alright, Ren. Do you know where north is?" His new partner stared at him for a bit, before slightly chuckling.

"This way, follow me." The pair started walking, traversing through the forest in relative silence. After five minutes, Ren finally said something. "That was an interesting technique you used."

"Huh? Oh, wait, you mean when I was spinning like a flaming top, right?" The green gunman nodded his head

"Yes."

"Yeah, they're both traditional techniques." His partner raised an eyebrow.

"Both?"

"The spinning top part, my dad taught me. Using those white flames, my mom's mom taught me." As he said this, the duo came across a small clearing in the woods. In the center of it all was a large cave with a small entrance. On the sides of the rock, there were drawings of a large, scorpion-like creature. Ren eyed it with suspicion.

"This probably isn't our destination. We should go- if those markings mean anything, then whatever's inside is dangerous." Before he could go back, Jaune hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon, partner! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Traded it for my sanity." The blonde scoffed.

"Well, anyways, whatever inside's probably strong. And I'm one of those people who LIKE fighting the strong." Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors, and twirled it into a reverse grip. "Besides, slaying this thing might give our grade a boost."

"… *sigh* Fine" Pumping his fist, Jaune gathered up a few branches.

"Wanna make sparks fly?" Instead of speaking, Ren unloaded the magazines in his guns, and allowed the mags to drop into his sleeves. Using momentum and gravity, he made two different magazines pop out from his arms, both of which had a pink fire on them. Loading his guns with the new ammo, he shot at the clump of wood, setting it aflame.

"I believe Burn Dust does a better job than rubbing metal on metal." Taking the newly-made torch, Jaune led them inside the cave. After walking several meters, both teens found themselves at the entrance to a huge cavern. Ren could hear his partner whistle at the sight.

"Hey!" Someone else was there. Following the direction of the voice, both teens saw another pair of students with a torch a few feet away. One of them, Jaune recognized: it was Elena. The other person was a young man, who Jaune presumed was Elena's partner.

He was tall, blonde, and had blue eyes, just like him. His smile was easygoing, and his hair was tied into a long ponytail. Just like Jaune, he had on headgear- instead of a white headband, it was a simple cap, red with a white star. He had on white chest armor, which also covered his abdomen, and over it was a red vest. He had on simple blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers, and dark-blue shin guards. His arms were muscular and lacked clothing, aside from elbow guards and leather sparring gloves. With confidence, he walked up to the two teens.

"Yo! I'm guessing you guys are first-years too, huh?"

"You know it! I'm Jaune, that's Ren." The other blonde held his hand out for Jaune to shake.

"I'm Terry. She's Elena." The girl smiled brightly, and waved at them.

"Hello again, Jaune!"

"Nice to see you too, Elena. So, what're you guys doing in a dark cave like this?"

"Same reason as you, man. We wanna explore it, and see whether or not there's a Grimm we need to knock around!" As if on cue, something dropped to the ground next to them… and it smelled terrible. Bringing their fires closer to the substance, they could see that it was pure black, and was… sizzling? Looking up, the spotted a creature, covered in ivory, bony armor, with skin blacker than night- a creature of Grimm.

This one looked almost like a spider- it had eight long legs, beady red eyes, and was in the middle of a large web. Its thorax was huge, and covered in red markings and battle scars. Within the webbing, right next to it, was a fresh kill- a giant scorpion-like Grimm called a Death Stalker. Its once ivory bone armor was now drenched in the same black liquid from before- and it was slowly burning through its exoskeleton.

"That Death Stalker's armor… it doesn't look like weak enough that any simple weapon could pierce it…" Jaune finished what his partner was saying.

"But if that acid could melt through it, then we need to be very careful in dealing with this thing…" However, around them, dozens of red lights, packed into groups of eight, appeared at once. And then, dropping from the ceiling, was another Spider-Grimm, easily bigger than the rest. The group of four looked at that thing… and ran. But not before Terry distracted it with a small wave of explosive power.

As they dashed out the cave, spiders following them, Jaune turned to look at the other blonde. "Whaddya call that move?" Terry smirked, showing some rather sharp canine teeth.

"What, wanna see it again?" Turning around to face the spiders, Terry quickly punched the ground. As he did this, another wave of energy, larger than the other one, exploded from the ground, distracting the spiders once more. Turning back around, he quickly caught up with the group again. "Don't thank me, thank my 'Power Wave, EX!'" At this, he gave Jaune a thumbs up and a smile.

"That's an awesome attack! The name's rather good too." He felt Ren smack him in the head while they were running.

"Is it really the time for this?"

"Ren, relax. We just gotta make it past the cave entrance, then we can trap these guys in here with a cave in!" Soon enough, they could see the light of day outside. Rushing past the cave's entrance, Terry turned around once more, but was stopped by Jaune. "Allow me!" Spreading his legs apart and bending low to the ground, Jaune put both of his hands at his right hip, palms facing each other, fingers curled like claws. Gathering his energy, less than a second passed before a sizeable ball of blue-and-white energy gathered in his hands. Thrusting them forward, he launched the orb forward, just as the spiders could be seen at the entrance. The ball of energy struck some rocks above the entrance, causing a rain of stone to fall down, blocking the hole and quashing one of the bugs.

" _Hadoken!"_ Jaune let out a sigh, before shifting into a relaxed stance. "We're in the clear!" That was until some spiders exploded out of the ground underneath Terry and Jaune, sending them flying across the air.

* * *

Ruby Rose was falling. Falling through the air, down from foolishly riding on the back f a Nevermore. Above her, she could see the giant Grimm raven, with its bone facial armor and steel-like black feathers, and she could see her partner, Weiss, barely hanging onto a talon.

"WHY DID I THINK RIDING ONE WAS A GOOD IDEAAAA!" But now, as the ground approached ever nearer, she started to feel some sort of peace.

Until she was tackled mid-air by Jaune and Terry. The force of the blow made all three of them land in a tree, with all three of them lying down on a branch… which snapped under their combined weight, setting them down not-so-gently on the ground.

"Ugh, someone get the number of that truck… wait… Ruby?" Jaune noted the small mass of red underneath him. "What are you doing here, under me?"

"That's what I'd like to know…" Slowly, the three of them got up. She pointed at the other blonde with blue eyes. "Who's this?"

"Terry Bogard White, at your service!" With a bit of humor, Terry removed his cap, and bowed in front of Ruby… while also exposing a set of wolf-ears upon his head.

"Oh hey, a Faunus. Neat." Jaune turned his attention to Ruby. "So, we were catapulted here by a bunch of Arachanae. Why were YOU in the air?"

"I fell off of a Nevermore- ack!" Out of nowhere, Yang arrived, and put Ruby in a powerful chokho-hug, I mean hug.

"RUBY! You worried me! Why were you in the sky? Who's your partner? Are you okay?"

"Yang! Air! Need!" As The two sisters… conversed… Jaune looked at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a clearing, with a set of ruins near the middle of it. Inside the ruins, he could see a few pedestals, each one with a chess piece on it. He could also see the girl dressed in black from yesterday, holding what looked like a white knight piece.

"Those must be the relics we need…"

"Well, let's get them!" As the two male blondes approached the ruins, something fell from the sky onto Terry. It was small, white, flustered, and cold.

"Oh, hey, Weiss." Piecing together the pieces, Jaune pointed back to where Yang and Ruby were. "Your partner's there." He then pointed in the direction of the relics. "Our goal's over there. See ya." He continued walking. As he got close enough to the pieces, he could actually grab one now if he wanted to, two different vibrations rocked the clearing.

Out of the woods, from one side, there came an Ursa, a Grimm resembling a bear with ivory plates across its back and chest, alongside a helmet of bone. Riding on its back were: a ginger girl, dressed in pink and white, holding a hammer; his old acquaintance, Pyrrha; a guy with a brown ponytail and wearing a pink martial arts gi; and a rotund male, wearing a black-and-yellow jumpsuit with a long, blonde ponytail. All four were screaming, with the pink girl in fun and the other three in fear. And the reason soon made itself known.

Behind them was a large, cat-like Grimm, devoid of any armor. Known to hunters as a natural ninja, it may have been devoid of armor, but it was silent, quick, and ruthless. It was a Grimm called a Nargacuga.

From the other side of the clearing came Ren and Elena, with two large Arachanae biting at their heels. As he stared at the sights, Jaune's face contorted into a reluctant smile.

"… Well shit."

* * *

 **A/N: And we get an inclusion of Ken's two favorite blonde buddies!... Alongside one of the best jokes in fighting. Also, no, this Nargacuga does not look like the actual Capcom monster. It only has the name.**

 **Don't forget to review or PM me. I'll see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter of the only RWBY- Street Fighter Crossover. Enjoy. Also, on a side note, who's excited for Saturday, the 22nd?**

 **duskrider: As a certain dictatorial power would say, YES! YES!**

 **Karlos1234ify: Why thank you, sir. I'm pretty sure this story loves you back, too.**

* * *

"Okay, we have two huge spiders, a death raven flying somewhere overhead, and a black cat that crawled back into the shadows of the forest, waiting to explode. And we're here, close to a bunch of old rocks that are shaped into objects like spheres and boxes…" After they ran in with monster friends in tow, Ren, Elena, Pyrrha, the pink-clad girl (apparently named Nora), the guy with the pink gi (apparently named Dan), and the fat guy (apparently named Rufus) were able to meet up with the rest of the teens in the center of the ruins.

And now, here they were- weapons drawn and in gun mode, pointed at the enemy. Ren's submachine guns were lined up next to Nora's Dust-nade launcher. Ruby was standing next to Yang, sniper-scythle at the ready, while Yang's bracelets shifted into shot-gauntlets. Blake, the girl with the black bow, was loading up her pistol, Pyrrha standing next to her with her spear-rifle at the ready, and Rufus combined a pair of yellow nunchaku into a shotgun.

In the meantime, those that didn't use ammo-based weaponry were getting ready. Terry cracked his knuckles, and Elena allowed the wind to shift around her. Both Jaune and Dan were in a stance, ready to fire off bursts of strong energy.

"Does this situation remind anyone else of being in a graveyard?"

"Well, I'm not going to let this place BECOME one!" Weiss, the only one without her weapon drawn, was holding a white knight in her hand. "I say we run- our goal is right here, and we don't have to waste time fighting these things!" Dan was frantically nodding his head.

"Run and live- let's do that!" His blobby companion spoke up.

"Hey hey hey, what do you mean, run! Ain't no way I'm gonna run from these things, no sir. I'm the Great Rufus! I can squash these bugs on my own! And afterwards, I'mma have me some Fried Nevermore! Well, we can't really eat them, can we? I mean, Grimm vanish into thin air after a few seconds, right? That would make a really disappointing meal, ending after only a few bites. Mmm, speaking of food-"

"Enough with the chit-chat! Run or not, The Grimm will still follow and attack. I say we fight them now and get it over with!" Yang slammed her gauntlets together.

"Actually, we could make both ideas work. We could run somewhere where we have some sort of advantage- in a clearing like this, we're sitting ducks!" Nora started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ooh, ooh, I know a place! Me and Pyrrha here rode past it a while ago while we were on the Nora-mobile! It was a bunch of older and bigger ruins, near a river, and over this HUGE canyon! Also, I think it was built into a cliff…" Jaune nodded his head.

"A cliff we can use to fight with a bird…" Ren continued his train of thought.

"Some falling rocks to help fight the spiders…" Blake looked in the direction of the trees.

"What about the Nargacuga?" Pyrrha started sheathing Miló, her spear.

"Don't worry- the other set of ruins has enough of a clearing that we can fight it in, but has enough cover to lure it out." Ruby sheathed her beloved Crescent Rose.

"Alright then. Nora, right? Be our guide!" Giving the younger girl a salute, the bubbly teen ran off, followed by Pyrrha, Ruby, Jaune, and the rest of the group. Nipping at their heels were the Arachanae and projectile feathers, courtesy of the Nevermore. Somewhere among the foliage, the team knew the Nargacuga was following them too.

"They're on our tail!" Ren screamed out.

"AHH! S-SAIKYO DASH!"

"Hey hey, Danny! Quit yer yappin and actually run! Sheesh, you talk too much, ya'know? You need more charisma and silence, like me-" Yang, who was behind him, punched Rufus upside the head.

"Shut up!" She looked behind them, then looked at their front. They still had way too many trees to go through before they could reach the speck of grey she saw in the distance.

"Ren!" The green gunman looked at his partner. "Carry Nora- that launcher of hers should make a great distraction, but she needs someone to carry her!" He turned his attention to Pyrrha. "Switch places with Nora- you're the only other one who knows where the ruins are, anyways." The three of them gave a salute to Jaune.

"Alright, Nora- like we've practiced since childhood." Giggling, she jumped into Ren's arms, who carried her like a princess-

"QUEEN!"

… Like a queen, and she slung her launcher over his shoulders, and started firing at their pursuers.

"Hey, Rufus. Think you can help her?" Rufus turned to the wolf. "And before you do, just don't say anything, okay?"

The fat man hefted his gun over his shoulder, barrel pointed at the enemy and hilt pointing forward, and started firing random shots- lucky for them, they all hit their mark.

This salvo continued until they were able to reach the ruins. The playing field was wide, and relatively uneven, with a massive ravine next to a cliff. Spanning the ravine, there was a large stone bridge, complete with a tower of some sorts in the middle of it. Around them, there were pillars and ramparts that were old and broken, and near them was an old temple, with a hole big enough for a Grimm cat to come through…

"Sorry, Jaune! I can't stand spiders- do you mind if me and Elena fight the Narga?" Dan nodding his head frantically.

"M-me and Rufus, too!" Jaune nodded his head.

"Alright, Me, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren will deal with the bugs. You four can deal with the cat. Ruby, are you and the other girl able to handle the bird?" The red, white, black and yellow group gave him a nod. "OK! Let's split!"

The girls ran over to the tower and the bridge, Terry and his new crew headed for the temple, while Jaune and company dashed toward the ruined field of pillars, Nora launching explosives at the Arachanae to keep them on their tail. Soon enough, the group passed through the first pillar, with Nora and Pyrrha stopping there.

Taking her bronze spear, Pyrrha stabbed the tip of it into the stone, cracking it. Nora followed it up by transforming her weapon into a hammer, then swinging said mallet onto the spear, which helped to bring the pillar down on top of an Arachanae. Unfortunately for them, the bug just shrugged off the rock. Jaune and Ren, who had been watching behind the safety of another pillar, swore.

"I honestly thought something like that would finish it off! I knew I should've listened more to my sister…"

"Wait…" Ren saw that something was off. VERY off. "Where's the other spider?" Without even thinking about it, both teens rolled away from their hard cover, just as a giant, black-and-white spider rammed through it. Jaune and Ren could see that the acidic juices spilling out of its mouth were practically gushing now. There was no doubt about it, this thing was hungry. And a hungry spider is very active.

It launched itself at Jaune, who quickly dodged to the side before roundhouse-kicking its face. While the force was capable of moving its head, that was about all the damage it did. Dislodging itself from the ground, the Arachanae turned to face Jaune, but it was quickly shoved back down into the ground when Ren jumped onto its back and, channeling the spiritual energy within living beings known as Aura into his palms, slammed them down on the soulless creature's back.

Meanwhile, the two girls weren't faring any better either. As Pyrrha thrust her spear at a joint between its legs, Miló simply bounced off. Nora swinging her heavy hammer, Magnhild, on their Arachanae's face wasn't giving them any aid either, aside from slamming it into the ground like Ren did with the other one.

Both pairs met up in the center of the field, backs to each other and panting.

"Their armor is too thick! None of our attacks work! They're not even leaving scratch marks, or dents!"

"Dammit, there has to be some sort of weak point, some chink in their armor! But where?" They had no time to think, as the giant arachnids charged at the group again. They dispelled, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha dodging to the side while Jaune slid underneath them. As he did, he noticed something. There, on the spot between the abdomen and the thorax, was a small spot, barely big enough for a sword or spear, pulsing with veins and glowing a dull red.

Sliding out from underneath it, Jaune called to the others.

"Guys, they have a weak spot! Under their bodies, there's a spot just small enough for a sword or a spear to go through!" Ren shook his head.

"And how can we get past their acidic maws? Or their web-spinnerets at the back of their bodies? We certainly can't flip them over- whatever surface an Arachanae attaches to, only that Arachanae can detach from." Jaune cursed.

"How can we get to them?" He looked at the pillars scattered around, hoping to get some sort of clue. Nora beat him to it.

"Ooh, ooh, I know! You can plant your sword on the ground, Pyrrha can plant her spear in the ground, both with the point facing up…"

"… And then we can just force them to stab themselves!" Pyrrha looked at her partner with a smile. Jaune looked his sword, and compared it to Pyrrha's spear.

"… I doubt Crocea Mors is long enough to penetrate it deep enough."

"Well, we don't have many options available, so put your weapons down, and fast!" Without another word, Pyrrha stabbed the butt of Miló into the earth, with Jaune doing the same to the hilt of Crocea Mors a few meters away.

An Arachanae rushed it Pyrrha, who quickly vaulted over it. Meanwhile, Nora jumped on top, and brought down her hammer, right on top of Miló. When she did, the monster pierced itself with the spear, spraying ichor everywhere, and eliminating one threat, which soon vanished into thin air.

As for the other, it was rushing toward Jaune. As the blonde fighter got ready to jump, her felt the ground shake beneath him. From where Crocea Mors was planted into the ground, a golden stinger burst forth, missing Jaune by the barest of inches, launching his blade into a pillar several metres away, and impaling the Arachanae in its special place. With great strength, the stinger, attached to a black-and-white segmented tail, threw the body of the spider away and through several pillars. It soon dissolved into a mass of black particles, blowing around in the wind.

Out from the ground erupted another massive Grimm arachnid- a creature resembling a scorpion, with a pure white bony exoskeleton, called a Deathstalker. Jaune groaned at this turn of events.

"Really? REALLY? Another one? Oh come on, this is freaking ridicuLOOOUUUUSSS!" In the middle of his rant, He was whacked in the ribs by the scorpion's tail, sending him flying through a pillar.

Running across the Deathstalker's field of vision, Ren unloaded his ammo clippings, unfortunately finding out that all his bullets just deflected off of the armor. Focusing on a new target, the Deathstalker chased after Ren, claws ready to slam into him. Rather than retreating, the gunman ran straight at their newest adversary, the blades on his pistols gleaming in the light. Jumping over a claw that impacted the ground, Ren twirled in the air, dual blades cutting across the back of the scorpion, before slashing at the tail and spiraling away from the Grimm.

"I'VE GOTCHA BACK, RENNY!" Vaulting over her childhood friend, Nora raised her hammer high into the air. She swung it down on the Grimm's back, while pressing on a trigger that launched a Dust-nade point blank on the shell. The force of the blow launched Nora back into the air, where she promptly did it again, launching her away from the scorpion. After taking those two blows, the eight red eyes of the Grimm, situated along its front, glowed brighter. Waving around its stinger, the tail suddenly elongated, and launched itself at Nora.

Pyrrha jumped in front of her, blocking the blow using her trusty shield, Akoúo. Shifting her spear into a more compact sword-form, Pyrrha hacked at the tail, forcing the scorpion to retract it. As it did this, it scuttled forward, pincers repeatedly pinching. Transforming her spear into its rifle mode, Pyrrha shot at it several times, before deciding it was futile. Rather than performing graceful acrobatic maneuvers, the Spartan settled for blocking its claw, slashing its… face… repeatedly, before stabbing Miló into one of the beast's eyes. In a fit of rage and pain, it quickly slugged at her with a claw, knocking Pyrrha back into Nora.

Ren jumped back into the fray, leaping off of a pillar to gain some altitude before slashing furiously at its stinger, right before it impacted him in the face, making him break through another pillar. As Nora cried out the name of her oldest friend, a ball of blue energy rammed into the Grimm. Turning its attention to the source of the blast, its body was suddenly rocked with several more azure explosions.

As Jaune spammed his Hadouken, he noticed something slightly off about the Deathstalker- with each hit, each vibration, the stinger on the end of its tail wobbled. Suddenly, Jaune had an idea. Looking around, he was able to find his ancestral heirloom, embedded in stone. Freeing it from its petrified prison, Jaune turned to face the giant scorpion that was quickly advancing to his location.

"Okay then, let's see if this will stop you!" Holding his sword far behind him, Jaune stalled for a moment before swinging forward it with great speed, creating a spiraling, crescent-shaped blade of energy. "A _Sonic Boom_! Thank you, Guile and Nash!"

As it traveled forward at a high speed, the projectile crashed and faltered when it hit the exoskeleton of the tail, but not before cutting the stinger off. Jaune turned his attention to the two girls, who were closer to the Deathstalker than he was. "Nora! Pyrrha! Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Jumping into the air, Nora landed, feet-first, on Pyrrha's trusty shield, before the Spartan sprang up, launching Nora into the air. Giggling as she rose up, the hammer-wielding ginger allowed gravity to take its course afterwards, before spinning like a buzzsaw and slamming Magnhild down on the golden stinger. This pierced through the armor, driving it all the way inside. Of course, for an added good measure, Nora fired off a point-blank Dust-nade, driving it in just a few inches more.

As the two boys picked themselves off the ground, and walked over to where the girls were, they heard a whistle. Looking around, they could see Terry, Dan, Rufus, and Elena, walking toward them with only a few tears in their clothing… and a large bump on Dan's head. Meanwhile, off in the distance, they could see Ruby decapitating the Nevermore. After a few seconds, the only thing they heard was someone mumbling this:

"Show-off."

* * *

"I never intended to have them fight a Beowulf on the first day…" In the middle of a beautiful forest, filled with tall trees sprouting red leaves, there stood a man. A rather portly man. With a well-groomed head of silver hair, and a very manly grey mustache, he stood in a clearing, exposing his shirtless, chiseled body above his military-style boots and cargo pants, with an axe slung over his shoulder, and countless black bodies dissolving into thin air around him. Except for one.

Instead of being disposed of like its bretheren, a black, werewolf-like Grimm was locked up inside a metal cage. Banging against it with all of its ferocious anger and strength, it bellowed and roared, mostly in the man's face. But he wouldn't budge.

No, and the reason why was because he was a man. A man among men. A man that taught at one of the world's greatest Hunter academies. A man that has seen several lifetimes of adventure, fun, romance, and zero fear. A man that only had a weapon because he didn't want to accidentally kill the prey he wanted capture for his students to fight and kill tomorrow. A man named Peter Port.

"Oh well, never mind then! Any Grimm is as good the other. Now then, how about we get you back to Beacon?" It responded by snarling into his face, spraying bits of saliva. "… Jolly good! Now, let us go." Putting back on his burgundy coat and sheathing his axe, Professor Port grabbed the cage lifted it up with one hand. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to walk back to Beacon, all the while singing a very manly song.

"Girls~ just wanna have fun…" As he sang, he didn't notice something happen to the Grimm wolf in the cage. Of course he wouldn't- it was still growling and thrashing around like before. However, in the middle of its soulless, iris-less, and blood-red eyes, a small, circular, purple fire burned bright, and its lips moved in a way that almost looked like a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: If Port and Zangief ever meet...**

 **Also, just so we're clear, I'm kinda disappointed with that last bit during the Grimm fight. There's something... off about how I wrote it.**

 **Please remember to review or PM me, and I'll see you guys in a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, this has been quite a week. Y'know, with all the RWBY volume four things going on? Speaking of which, here are my spoiler-less thoughts...**

 **1) SHE'S BACK? AND THERE'S MORE OF HER?! DAMMIT!**

 **2) New Grimm? Upgraded armor and weapons? Cool!**

 **3) Sorry, but I prefer the ring of Team JNRR (Junior) over RNJR (Ranger)**

 **4) So that member of Team RWBY's at the end, huh? I wonder if she'll be in the next episode...**

 **Now, volume four is a thing to be joyous about, but I'm kinda sad. A super-typhoon hit my hometown (luckily, there aren't so many reported casualties, less than ten, so there's a good sign), and i didn't get any reviews last chapter... I enjoy those. Truly.**

 **Without anything else, enjoy.**

* * *

"Team Juniper, huh? That has a nice ring to it…" The group of ten (plus two extras) were walking within the halls of Beacon, on their way to their new team dorms.

Based on how well they worked together, alongside what chess piece they picked up, teams were formed when two pairs joined as one, forming a cohesive, four-man unit. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were grouped together to form Team RWBY (ruby), led by a jubilant Ruby Rose, with a stoic Blake, grinning Yang, and pouting Weiss tagging behind. Next, there was the odd Team RETD (red), surprisingly led by Dan-

"It's 'cause of his CHARISMA, y'know?"

… who was followed by an excited ensemble of Elena, Terry, and Rufus.

And last but not least, there was Team JNPR (juniper), featuring Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, and of course, Jaune, their leader.

When he heard his name coming from Headmaster Ozpin's mouth, right after the words "led by", Jaune (and also Dan) almost had a heart attack then and there. Not out of nervousness due to any lack of skill (such as Dan), but out of shock that someone like him could be a good leader. Also, because of the stress he foresaw would probably nail him on the head harder than one of his older sister's kicks…

Regardless, they all walked through the hallways with their heads held high (aside from Dan, who walked with his chest pumped out and his head bent backwards to the point he could see the ceiling), and hearts with joy (and irritation, if you're Weiss).

The group split at an intersection, with Team REDT following a small map to the left, and Teams JNPR and RWBY following their maps to the right. Bidding REDT good night, the two other teams made their way to their own dorms, situated at the end of the hall. Bidding their sister team good night, Team JNPR opened the door to their room… and immediately encountered a problem. A problem that was made even more embarrassing than it could be when they heard Yang giggling behind them.

"Wait, there's four of us. How come there are only two beds?" Jaune voiced his opinion out loud.

* * *

"Sir, did you really have to cut back on our budget for the beds JUST for extra coffee?"

"Sorry, Glynda. I can't hear you over my coffee machine."

* * *

"Well, I guess we're going to have to share…" Pyrrha's voice trailed off.

"DIBS ON RENNY'S BED!"

"Nora, no." Her face pouted instantly.

"But why?" Jaune answered for his partner.

"Okay, you and Ren may have known each other for a while, but me and Pyrrha haven't. If you guys get one bed, then me and Pyrrha have to share, and that would really be awkward." Nora seemed to accept his answer somberly. Pyrrha placed a hand on her back.

"Don't worry, we can sleep together. Besides, I believe sleeping next to your partner can help increase team synergy." Jaune sweat-dropped slightly.

 _Some people'll get a hoot out of that statement…_ He looked at his new partner, and they both nodded at each other, a silent agreement coming between them. _Nothing happening tonight._ "Well, guys," Jaune stretched his limbs, and let out a huge yawn. "It's getting late, and we better turn in for the night. I call dibs on the shower!"

* * *

Well, today's first lesson, according to Jaune, was absolutely boring.

In their first class, REDT, RWBY, and JNPR were all sitting near each other, chatting happily amongst themselves. It was Grimm studies, and was fashioned after a lecture hall- a small space in the front for a blackboard, a desk, and an area for the teacher to walk around, then raised seating arrangements with desks for students to take notes. Of course, being Grimm Studies, there were also drawings of Grimm placed up around the room. The bell hadn't rung yet, and the group was socializing amongst themselves. Then, their teacher arrived. Professer Peter Port took the scene.

He certainly had the build of a professional huntsman, although he seemed slightly overweight. He had on a burgundy suit with gold buttons over burgundy pants tucked into olive military-style boots. As Jaune somehow noticed just now, he was standing next to a gold bust of himself.

 _What type of narcissistic…_ Then the bell rang, and their boring punishment started. The boisterous professor started off with a bland joke about Grimm, before trying to rile up the class (while also hitting on Yang- disgusting!) about a story he was going to tell. What sort of story was it? Some bull-**** story about him when he was their age.

And now here Jaune was, listening to their professor ramble on. At least it wasn't about his story this time. Instead, it was about the moral of the story- what a true hunter was made of.

Suddenly, a few seats away from him, Jaune could feel an ice-cold presence. Shifting his head, he could see that it was none other than Weiss Schnee herself. He noticed that she was looking at Ruby, and he turned his head to look at the reaper himself. Ruby Rose, child prodigy, leader of Team RWBY, was doodling an unflattering picture of Port, playing with her books, picking her nose, and other such actions.

Luck for him, and the rest of the class, the acts stopped when Weiss (far too eagerly and quickly) volunteered for a demonstration to the class.

And now here she stood, in full combat equipment, waiting for something to happen. Opposite to her was Peter Port, now next to a large metal cage that rattled menacingly. He raised his weapon, an axe that also doubled as a gun, and moved to break the lock of the cage.

Things went south, however, when the cage exploded via… some sort of purple fire. Both the professor and Weiss were thrown towards a wall from the explosion, with the professor cracking the wall and being knocked unconscious, while Ruby, with her fast reflexes, was able to prevent Weiss from missing any of the future action that was about to take place. Both of them looked at each other's eyes, any past quarrel momentarily forgotten.

Then, a sickening gurgle came from the center of the explosion- all eyes in the room, that weren't evacuating (or trying to but failing, like Dan), turned to the source. It was a simple Beowulf- the lowest class of Grimm, werewolf-like beasts that were to hunters as ants are to normal civilians. This one, though, was not the simple Grimm they knew. Rather than blood-red eyes, the eyes of the Beowulf were a blank white, save for an orb of violet in the center. Rather than being in a feral stance, almost on all fours, and snarling, this one was upright, arms crossed in front of it, lips moved to resemble a smile, while emitting a noise that sounded like laughter amid wails of despair. Normal Beowulves were standing on the ground, while the one in front of them was floating. Also, it was encased in an aura of lavender flame.

Everyone in the room got into a fighting stance, even the reluctant Dan. It moved its head, scanning the room, before its eyes settled on Jaune. Still keeping his eyes on the blonde, the Grimm lazily held one hand out towards Ruby and Weiss. In less than a second, an orb that looked like it was made with the same violet energy as the aura surrounding it. It twirled its arm, and fired the ball at the red and white duo. It was too fast for either to dodge, and as such they were both blown through the wall into the hallway.

Concerned, Jaune looked to his friends before looking back at the Grimm. As he met its eyes, the creature laughed even more.

"Ruby! That's it, monster, you're going down!" Before a fiery blonde brawler could move to attack, Jaune held his hand out.

"Wait, Yang." Ignoring her protest, he stepped closer to the offender, and spoke clearly. "The way you're staring, that means… you want to fight me, right? Just me?" The Beowulf just continued staring at him, teeth shown in a smile. Then, it spoke with a voice, deformed and sounding like hell.

"You, her, or any other worm in my path will all suffer from my might!" At shock from hearing a Grimm speak, the group assembled- Teams REDT, RWBY (minus the RW) and JNPR- were caught completely off guard. Then, the Grimm spread its arms wide, holding an ember of energy in each hand, before slowly descending.

"Come, fools, come to your master!" Remembering what she was going to do, Yang rushed forward, arm raised in a right hook. Laughing even harder, the Grimm just moved its head, dodging the blow. Before she could let loose another one, her face was roughly grabbed. As she felt increasing pressure on her skull, she was swiftly released from her prison.

Feeling the need to help his friend, Jaune charged forward and, in a swift motion, turned himself around before smoothly shoving his shoulder into the Beowulf's chest.

 _Hozanto!_ Using his other hand, he went in for an uppercut, but was surprised to hit nothing but air. From behind him, he could feel a fist impact his spine, before large amounts of energy forced him to fly through the blackboard into another class.

Terry took the safe route, and launched Power Wave after Power Wave. A fruitless effort, as they were all deflected by the creature's evil energy waves. Luckily for him, Rufus had his back, or rather the Beowulf's back. Managing to sneak behind the Grimm, the tub of lard repeatedly jabbed at its back with his unique 'Snake-Strike' attack. He grinned for a bit when he saw a large portion of the Grimm's back get eroded away, but was quickly replaced with shock when the black mass started regenerating.

"Useless!" The Beowulf lifted Rufus telepathically, before throwing him at the blonde wolf. Jumping over his teammate, Terry went in for an energy-covered fist to the head, while Elena accompanied him with a sweep to the legs. Catching the silver-haired girl by the leg, the Beowulf swung her into her own partner. With both of them in the air, it somersaulted forward, furry legs extended, and slammed the two on the ground.

Improvising with Aura-infused rulers, Blake ran in, intent on cleaving the Grimm in two. She left a clone to take the place of a claw attack, and tried to cut the thing in half with her 'blades'. She did, but like with Rufus's attack, it healed itself. Not wanting to retire as easily as the rest, she danced around it, leaving clones in place to take its attacks. She was joined by Pyrrha using an Aura-enhanced meterstick, and used her semblance in conjunction with surrounding metal to dodge its swipes and to cleave it into sections multiple times.

"Away with you!" Not only did it not even flinch through that whole ordeal, but it had a fast counter prepared- it released a large barrier of power around him, blowing the two away. Taking initiative once more, Yang punched the ground in front of her, causing a small quake to happen, hoping to trip it up. Instead, the evil being simply leapt into the air, all four paws glowing with energy. As she jumped into the air to confront it, it flipped backwards, before backhanding her across the chin, bouncing her off the hard ceiling.

Nora, having grabbed the professor's axe earlier, and Ren, palms glowing with Aura, stepped up to the challenge this time. Taking the weapon, she twirled it into its gun form, a blunderbuss, and started firing shot after shot, while Ren ran forward. The creature took the attacks without budging, and tried to claw Ren, keyword being tried. He ducked under its claws, and slammed both palms into it, generating a large pink shockwave in the process and blowing away most of its body, revealing a flaming purple spirit underneath. As it reformed, Nora jumped in with a vertical chop, splitting its face in two before following it up with a powerful horizontal slash.

Like with Jaune, it vanished away, teleporting above the two before slamming down, feet-first, on the Valkyrie's scalp. As Ren tried to scream for his friend, a round-house kick to his face sent him flying through the window. The Beowulf slowly turned its attention to Dan, the last one left, trembling in the canter of the room. Before he could react, however, a high-speed missile of black and red impacted into its ribs, cracking them in the process. It was followed by a silver rapier stabbing it through the chest.

Grabbing the two attackers, Ruby and Weiss, by the necks, it started to choke them. Finally, Dan started to grow some balls. Running forward, fist held out behind him, he concentrated energy into his hand. Opening it, a small green ball of light could be seen. When he ran close enough, he slammed the ball of energy against the tyrannical Grimm's face. He smiled for literally a second before he was met with the smiling face of the Beowulf, bone mask completely unharmed.

"An attack like that couldn't even harm a fly, much less a god such as myself. Lament in hell, worm." Quickly, it banged the heads of the two girls together before dropping them. Gathering energy in its hand, the Grimm was about to crash into him before a powerful geyser of energy ripped it apart, and also sent all of the people inside the room crashing down into a student leisure hall below them.

"What about an attack like that, huh, Wolfy?" Terry Bogard was standing here, before it, clutching an injured arm and breathing raggedly. Despite this, he was looking at the beast with a cocky grin. After all, anyone would after seeing how, after that last attack, small bits of the stone mask were chipping off, and there were irregular-shaped holes in the body, exposing the fire underneath.

"Insolent fool. Your fate is sealed!" Holding one hand out towards Terry, the Beowulf swiped it upwards. A column of purple flames formed from that spot, scorching Terry's body black. As the brawling Faunus fell to the floor, the Grimm started cackling madly. It rose up into the air, and formed several balls of energy around it.

As Pyrrha and Yang were coming to, they could barely make out an image that would definitely be pulse-pounding, if they weren't so out of it. A Grimm, floating in the sky, ready to bombard you and several others with a large volley of energy balls? Frightful. Adding the maniacal smile that was on its face to the mix? Terrifying.

" _Soul Throw!_ " Turning around to look behind it, the creature saw Jaune leap towards it, hands coated in a fire that felt familiar. Grinning, to humor its opponent, the Beowulf decided to take the attack head-on. It allowed Jaune to grab it by the head, engulfing it in white embers, before violently throwing him into the lecture hall he just jumped from.

Landing on a stable part of Professor Port's lecture hall that wasn't sent crashing below, he turned around to look at the Beowulf some more. It was clear that it couldn't take more than a few solid hits- more parts of the body were flaking off or missing, involving most of the right leg, half of the chest, both shoulders and the left part of its skull. Even so, it was still posing like when it first popped out of the cage- arms crossed, devilish smirk on its face.

Jaune sent out several Hadokens, but these were nullified by the dark energy seeping around the Beowulf. As he had the thing's attention, and it had his, neither saw the yellow shadow sneaking underneath them. From behind the Grimm, popped out one pissed-off Yang Xiao Long. It barely had enough time to turn around before it was sent flying by a wild haymaker, flying into Jaune and crashing both of them through the wall into another empty classroom.

Deciding to not let this moment go to waste, Jaune quickly rushed over to where the Beowulf was recovering. Without any restraint, he sent an uppercut, fueled with the power of his soul, directly into its chin. The Beowulf, weak and exhausted, tried to push him back with its chin. Eventually, Jaune won out when he used enough force to break through the Beowulf's maw, sending it and half of its broken snout into the air.

Landing on the ground, Jaune let out several heavy sighs. "… It's over now, right?"

"Nonsense!" The Grimm rose upon its hind legs. Even so, it didn't look like it was in a fighting condition- the body was bruised and battered, and large parts were flaking off. Through all this, the being was staring at Jaune intently. He couldn't know why, but he felt like the thing was smirking, even though it had no mouth.

"This is only the beginning. As you can see, my power is too much for this inferior body to handle. You, however, have the potential to become my next body. But now, you are still far too weak, as the past two minutes have shown. If I were actually serious, neither you nor none of your friends would be alive. A such, I will leave your friends alive, if only to better amuse me in the future. Ad for you, I will wait until you can become an appropriate vessel for the might that is myself." The body was continuously deteriorating, and lines of energy crackled across what was left of it.

"But until then, you will see my horror in your nightmares!" Directly in front of him, no less than two feet away, the Beowulf exploded.

* * *

 **A/N: I could've done the ending better. I also could've done the evil spirit's personality better. Oh well, you win some, you lose some.**

 **Please remember to review or PM me, and I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the week-long absence, I had school crap to do. Now, let's get to the thing.**

 **Arthur (guest): Good luck indeed... also, thank you.**

 **duskrider: See, italics is something I'm already reserving for thoughts. I WOULD use bold, since it's the other option available, but I'm reserving that for when a certain demon comes up... or whenever certain people reach that stage. Anyway, it'll be for both their words AND their thoughts, because... they're them. And they're not exactly human. Still, that won't come for a while. But I will take your suggestion. Except, it will be quite some time...**

* * *

Aura- a power manifested from the soul.

Anything with a soul can use it- as such, Grimm are unable to, as they lack souls.

Aura is an ability that varies in function and appearance, from person to person. However, three common abilities allotted to beings with Aura is increased offensive power, defensive capabilities, and accelerated healing. But despite this, warriors with Aura can still be terribly harmed- Aura can't set broken bones or severed limbs in place to be healed. Intense burns and beatings are capable of stalling Aura's regenerative abilities, or were just simply too much to cover in a short amount of time.

For this reason, Beacon, as well as other hunter academies, had roomy medical wards.

In one such ward, placed adjacent to each other, were some members of RWBY, JNPR, and REDT. Dan was the only one who got out scot-free. Rufus had light injuries, but like Pyrrha and Blake had bandages wrapped around his head. They were at least standing, and Ren was too, although he had a broken arm and bandages wrapped around his face.

A few were in resting. Elena and Nora were suffering severe head trauma and had bandages around their head, and some of their motor functions were screwed with. Still, they would be fine in a week or two, and unlike a few others were only in chairs. Ruby and Weiss were in a bed, with braces for their neck and bandaging for their heads. Yang's face looked like a mummy, and her arm broke when she hit the Beowulf too hard- she was also in a bed.

Terry and Jaune, however, had more serious injuries. Both were bedridden for a week, with their bodies completely wrapped up in bandages. Terry's arm was in a sling, like Yang's. Jaune, however, had a spinal brace, courtesy of the Beowulf's fist. He was also wrapped up in a thicker coating of bandages, and has been asleep for the forty-eight hours it has been since a Grimm exploded in his face.

The school had been kind enough to allow the students a few days off, sans Dan (obviously), Rufus, Pyrrha and Blake. They were the only ones who didn't need a lengthy healing process, and as such had to go to their other classes. Luckily for the ones who couldn't attend lectures (or unluckily for some), their teammates had been kind enough to take notes for them… in the classes they shared. Which was most of them, and if teammates didn't share a class, then probably one of the other three shared a class with them, which they did.

Right now, they had a free period, and as such, were hanging out in the medical ward. As they all conversed and mingled with each other, their eyes couldn't help but stray back to Jaune every now and then. Even so, none of them notice a small stream of purple entering his ears…

* * *

Darkness.

All around him, Jaune could see nothing.

He could hear nothing.

He felt nothing.

He was here, trapped in a boundless void, floating around in nothing but empty space.

Then, a light. A light shone brightly, cutting through the dark mist. Moving his hands to cover his face, Jaune let them stay there for a few seconds before he lowered them down.

In front of him was a ball of energy. A mixture of blue, white and gold, it was a brilliant fireball to light up the darkness. As Jaune reached his hand out towards it, he was engulfed by blinding flares.

They receded, and Jaune was left in awe to stare around him. Here, he was stuck in a barren, desolate wasteland. The dirt below him, tainted blood-red, was illuminated by the light of the moon above. It was stranded in a crimson evening, and looked close, so close to Jaune, that if he jumped, he could just grab it.

Then he heard it. Fists breaking faces, swords and shields clanging together. He could hear the sounds of battle somewhere nearby. But what he heard, he couldn't see, couldn't envision. Walking over to a nearby hill, the blonde tried to climb upwards. As he climbed, it seemed as though the hill was becoming more and more vertical, until he was standing perfectly perpendicular to the ground below, err, behind him.

Pressing on, he continued until he neared the hilltop. There, gravity took extreme hold, and the boy fell on his ass. Slowly, he was sliding down the steep curvature, and threatened to fall down the cliff. He tried to grasp his father's father's ancestor's sword, but he couldn't locate it. Using a great amount of strength, Jaune plunged his fist into the earth to keep himself from sliding any further, stopping him from falling. Shifting his body around, he took a good look of the view on the other side of the hill.

Two shining lights, one golden, the other ivory, were facing off against a swirling, dark mass of flames. As he watched the figures do battle, he could swear the fire was getting bigger and bigger. He soon figured it out- a projectile of dark energy was careening towards him, and he couldn't dodge.

Taking the blast, more visions popped into his mind. He could see it now- an innocent looking girl, dark-skinned, but with eyes redder than blood. Her hands were clenched into fists, and they both burned with evil energy. A young boy could be heard screaming, begging the girl to snap out of it A boy ran towards her, hand outstretched. She moved her fist, and instantly a thick crescent of blood erupted from the young boy's chest.

As he heard him scream, he could hear demonic chuckling to his back. Whipping his head around, he saw a towering figure cloaked in red, enveloped in shadow, with eyes burning violet. It raised its hands, and brought them down on Jaune.

* * *

"NO!" Opening his eyes, Jaune tried to get up quickly, but found that the action only resulted in more pain for him. Looking down with his sore neck, he could see that he was completely wrapped up in bandages.

"Jaune!" Looking to his side, he saw his team and… would he call them friends? He's only known them for a day… whatever, he saw his friends off to the side, nursing their own wounds. Dan went over to him, and slowly eased him back onto the bed.

"Hey, easy there, Jaune. You took a bunch of damage from that explosion. How're you feeling?"

"… Like a punching bag that's been overworked. With a splitting headache… no, never mind, that's gone." He never noticed the stream leaving his body. "What about the rest of you guys?" Instantly, Ruby and Nora began blabbering to him, before their respective childhood caretakers shut them up. While covering Rufus's mouth, Weiss and Blake gave their answers.

"We're holding up." Yang grunted an okay, Jaune could hear Elena's voice tell him she's fine, and Dan flexed an arm.

"Fit as a fiddle!"

"That's because you weren't hit at all during that." Jaune could barely see a bandaged up Terry from the corner of his eye.

"Ouch, Terry. That looks like it hurts."

"You should see yourself."

"Jaune…" He turned his attention to Ren and Pyrrha. "Not only were you severely burned, but you also had a few broken bones."

"The force of the explosion was also able to give you slight internal bleeding from the shock, but your Aura already mended that, I presume. The doctor says that you can leave the ward in two weeks, maybe less with the rate your aura is healing you." Jaune could hear Yang's slight chuckle.

"Lucky you, huh? Guess that means we can have ourselves a sparring match when you get out, right?"

"Yang! Just because he'll be out doesn't mean he'll be ready to fight yet. Jaune'll still be hurt."

"Your sister is quite right, Madame Yang." Jaune didn't have to turn his head to know who's voice that was. It was something very familiar to him, after all. Still, he craned his neck a bit to see a relieving sight. It was an old friend, tall, muscular, and instead of wearing his traditional garb, he was wearing something more urban. He had on blue slacks and brown shoes, a white jacket, a red buttoned-up vest, a pale blue undershirt, and a blue beret. Jaune saw familiar blue eyes, scars, and a blonde faux-hawk.

"Abel, is that you?"

"Oui, Jaune, although you may have to refer to me as Professeur Ombre during class." This caused Jaune to have a confused expression.

"Class?" Rufus took the stage.

"What, didn't you know? This dude's our new combat instructor. He's replacing Prof. Goodwitch. I think that's because she needs more time to attend to Ozpin… Anyways, good thing for us. Prof. Goodwitch is way too serious, and this dude here is more cool. Plus, he looks like he could hold himself better in a fight. I mean, just look at these muscles right here! Loo-"

"Please hold your tongue, Monsieur Jones. I believe the patient here doesn't need excessive chatter." And he was right- Jaune lay back down on his bed, eyes swirling around and feeling a headache.

* * *

After all was said and done, Jaune found himself impatiently waiting to get out. For the next two weeks, he and Terry recovered from their injuries at a normal rate for those with aura. Tired of the notes and missed homework they had to do for a week when their arms healed, the two blondes were finally able to get out of the medical ward.

"Alright," Beacon's main doctor, a short blonde wearing a white, hooded robe and red triangles, was holding a clipboard as he examined the two fighters. "Remember now, while you two are able to move about, no fighting just yet. Your Aura is still working to heal your body, and as such can't be used for anything else." This much was clear- after all, both teens were still covered in burn scars that were slowly healing. "Now then, you're all set. You can change into your clothes and leave the ward."

"Thanks, Dr. Magus." Managing to put their clothes on, the two teens slowly walked out of the medical ward. As they walked down the hallways, back towards their rooms, they both started to meddle with the bandages around their body. Jaune started fiddling with his left-arm sling, while Terry was shifting around the bandages on his head.

"Will you two stop that?" A voice from in front of them caused them to stop in their tracks. Looking forward, both males could see a rather annoyed Weiss Schnee standing before them. "Your Aura won't heal you the right way if you keep messing with your bandages, you know."

"Sorry, Snow Angel. But these are really freaking constrictive…" She glared at Terry.

"What. Did you call me?" At the sudden demonic aura she exhibited, Terry backed away slowly, tail between his legs.

"U-umm, I think I hear Elena calling for me, so… bye!" Quickly, he turned to turn around. He didn't get very far, however- a sudden pain in his ankle made him trip and fall. "Oww…" The ice queen just scoffed.

"You're going the wrong way, dunce. C'mon, you two imbeciles, we're busy having lunch. And in case you're wondering, today is Pasta Monday." Jaune, scared stiff, quickly melted out of his metaphorically frozen form at the mention of lunch, and Terry could swear he saw a wagging tail behind Jaune at the mention of 'Pasta'.

"It's that time already? What are we waiting for, let's go!" With a spike of energy, Jaune ran in the direction of the cafeteria… only to feel a sharp pain in his ankles, and falling on his bad arm. "OW, SH*T!"

* * *

Dashing over to the cafeteria, the two blondes were assaulted with a dizzying array of savory smells. Terry's heightened Faunus sense of smell, alongside his hunger at eating nothing but hospital food for the past few days, caused him to drool a river from being exposed to actual food. Jaune, on the other hand, was drooling an ocean at the sight of the delicious assortment of pasta before him.

"Food! Actual food! I need to wolf it down!"

"Angel hair, Vermicelli, Mafalda, Linguini…" Jaune stroked a tear from his eye. "It's like being back home, with dad's delicious cooking…"

With full force, both heaped up massive plates of carbohydrates and sauce. When they were finished getting their platters filled (three each, with Jaune balancing one on his foot of all places), they started looking for a spot to eat. Like a light in a stormy sea, the call of their allies beckoned them to a comfy spot near the windows. Then, they went to town on their food.

"Whoa, Jauney, aren't you and Terry gonna explode from all that?" Terry wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Hey, you try eating nothing but their hospital food for the last two weeks. I'm starving!"

"How could I explode from indulging myself on my favorite food?" Arms crossed, Ruby and Nora nodded their heads sagely, garnering deadpan looks from Ren and Weiss. However, this short moment of friendly banter stopped shortly. All of them (except for Dan) felt the back of their hairs tingle…

"What a freak!" Slowly, they turned their attentions towards the bully who said it. At a table not far from theirs, there was a rather muscular person with short burnt-orange hair, alongside a punk with a green Mohawk, a guy with blue hair combed back, and, on the far end of the table, a reluctant teen with bronze hair swept to his left. Three out of four were busy harassing a girl with long, brown hair and tall, brown rabbit ears.

"What a deplorable group…" Weiss head shook side-to-side, and after a moment's confusion, Blake herself had to agree. Slamming his plate on the table, Terry took hold of his familiar red cap. He stood up with a slightly satisfied expression, and let out a breath of air.

"Alright, let's see if we can't talk those guys out of it…" Casually, he strode over to where the bullies were. Coughing loudly, he made his presence known. He waved to them, a smile on his face. "Hey, man, what's this going here?" Turning their attention away from the girl, allowing her to escape, the three (four, depending on who you asked) bullies smugly looked at Terry.

"Oh nothing. We're just showing an animal its place." Terry's face was still a smile, not faltering in the slightest. Jaune, however, could feel hackles rising along the back of his neck… and he wasn't even a Faunus. Irritated, he slammed his platters down on the table, and stomped over to where Terry was. As the wolf Faunus was about to speak, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

"Sorry, Terry, but you can't expect to make these three stooges stop being stupid." The guys felt offense at that.

"What was that, Wimp?"

"Do you need me to repeat that, dumbass?" Their leader, the guy with burnt-orange hair, stood up, looking down on Jaune. A moment tensed between them, before the punk with a Mohawk threw his plate at Jaune. He didn't dodge, instead letting it hit him. The three started laughing.

"Well, you guys called that girl an animal. Yet here you are, throwing your crap at me. What does that make you guys, monkeys?" They went back to glaring at each other. Jaune and the muscular bully clenched their fists tight. As they were about to throw punches at each other, both felt a chilling glare. Turning their heads slightly, they caught sight of Professor Glynda Goodwitch in the cafeteria, with a stare that just dared them to do something.

Both males came to a mental agreement to not do anything… for now, at least. As Jaune and Terry went back to their tables to finish their food, Jaune gave Cardin one last glare. And then, the school bell rang.

* * *

 **A/N: Another mediocre... nah, it's not on mediocre level. It's somewhere below that... anyway, another chapter, done and done(er)! Don't forget to leave a review, send me a PM, etcetera, and I'll see y'all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for another two-week wait for another chapter. Hopefully I can catch up during my Thanksgiving Break, which is happening right now, so there's that. Otherwise, curse at me all you want. I'll suck it up.**

 **Also, for those who have seen Vol. 4, Chap. 4, OMYGOD Professor Port has eyes.**

* * *

"Wah!" The members of Team JNR cringed as they saw Cardin cruelly beating down on Dan once again during Combat Class. This one was especially painful to watch- the poor teen was literally being mopped across the floor by Cardin. The battle ended pitifully, with Cardin swinging his mace against Dan's ribs, bringing his Aura into the red zone and knocking him out of the spar-RING- (*THWACK* **"SHUT UP!"** Okay, Okay!)

It was the sparring ring, he got knocked out of the sparring ring. Anyways, with that match, class ended, and all the students started shuffling out of the classroom- that is, aside from the members of Teams JN(P)R, R(E)D(T), and (RW)BY (the others took sparring in a different class period). They stayed behind in the emptying classroom, attempting to help their comrade get off the ground. "Attempting", mostly because he was trying his hardest to get their hands off of him.

"Guys, I'm serious! I don't need any help getting up!"

"Hey man, I'm your partner, and I'm calling serious BS on that. I mean, seriously, look at all your bruises! Cardin roughed you up pretty badly, man, even for a sparring match. Still, you're lucky- last three times, he got you down to only 1%! Anyways, back to what I'm saying, you really do need our help to get you up- the shoulder to your knee's probably not doing good for you right now, you can barely stand up. Look, bud, just get on my shoulder until your Aura patches up your knee. C'mon, do it!"

"No, I'm fine on my own. I'm a real man, a dude with charisma, right?" The two partners continued arguing with each other, although Dan hardly got an edge in. On the sidelines, the rest of the group looked on, irritated.

"Seriously, it's been weeks, and all Cardin's been doing is pick on Dan- almost all of his matches have been with the guy!" Ren gave Yang his answer.

"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Cardin sees Dan as our weak link, and is trying to get to Jaune using Dan."

"Don't call me weak!" Eventually, Rufus and Jaune were able to force Dan on their shoulders, carrying him with them to lunch. "I'm plenty strong on my own!"

"Y'know, I'd probably believe that…" Jaune gave Dan a pointed look. "If you ever used the damn gym every once in a while- or even at all! You never train, and all of us keep getting stronger by the day while you sit on your thumb." Despite Jaune's soft voice, the scolding made Dan hang his head down in shame.

* * *

Sulking alone in the bathroom, Dan mulled over his friend's words. As he did, he thought of a recent memory… one that still haunted him to this day. A gray ponytail, spattered with a bit of blood… and the frustration came in, causing him to punch the wall, producing a small crack the size of a man's fist. Compared to other's he'd seen since coming to this school, though…

"Tch, it looks like I'm still too weak…" He looked at the palm of his left hand, where a V-shaped scar rested. "Maybe… just maybe…" Another flash of memories, and the sight of an eyepatch presented itself. "Did he just… Throw it?"

Finishing up his shower, Dan gathered up his clothes for the night: a tight-fitting black t-shirt and pink sweatpants. As he dried his long hair, He heard the sounds of someone entering. In the mirror, he could see it was Rufus.

"Hey, Rufus," He turned around, facing the overweight fighter, who was clad in a yellow onesie with black motorcycles on it. "Didn't you already change?"

"Yeah, but, uh, could you follow me somewhere?" Knowing how rare it was for his partner to not ramble one after making a sentence, Dan nodded silently.

The two made their way through the halls of Beacon, up a stairwell, and onto a roof. There, he saw Jaune, playing on his scroll, and Yang, munching on an apple, waiting in the cool night air.

"Thanks, Rufus. Okay, Dan, I'm gonna ask you this once, as a fellow fighter." Yang pointed her finger at the teen. "How come you don't train? Give us a reason, then we'll see what we'll do." Dan clenched his fists, and his partner put his hand on his shoulder.

"A couple years ago…" Dan started to speak, but he hesitated. Summoning his courage, he continued to tell his story. "Some guy came into my father's dojo. He was bald, tall, with bandages around his wrists and ankles, and had a small necklace with a gold 'S' on it. Demanded payment for something. My dad refused to pay the money, and they fought… my father died that night. But Dad didn't go down before he took out the other guy's right eye, who fled after he filled my father.

Still, out of hate and revenge, I spent time training with and old martial artist, then I started tracking him down. One day, a few days before I came to Beacon, I was able to find him, have a match, and, surprisingly, I won. I guess I let that victory go to my head…" He looked up to see Jaune and Rufus over in a corner, sobbing, while Yang had a contemplating look on her face.

"I'm calling BS on that."

"W-what?"

"She said, she's calling BS on that." Still sniffling, Jaune wiped away a few tears from his eyes. "If that was the case then surely you would've realized you still had a long way to go after your first match with Cardin. So, for reals, why haven't you been training?"

"I already told you, it's because-"

"And didn't we already call BS on that?"

"Look, pal, you need all the help you can get to survive here, not to mention any goal you might-"

"Wait a minute…" Jaune held his finger up to Rufus's mouth, contemplating over what he just said. _Goal… Goal… GOAL!_ "I got it! The only reason you ever trained in the first place was because of your dad, right?" Dumbly, Dan nodded his head. "All we need to do now is to give you a goal to work towards, to give you inspiration to train and stuff! But what goal…" As Jaune started to ponder, an idea came to Yang.

"Rufus, you said something about 'survival' earlier, right?" Slowly, she started to repeatedly toss her apple up in the air, catching it as it fell down. "Let's make that his goal. And his first step in reaching for that goal…" Apple in hand, she reached behind her, mimicking a pitcher in a game of baseball. "…Is to learn how to DODGE!"

"EEP!" *BWAP!*

* * *

" _Oui_ , _oui_ , class, the forest of Forever Fall is _très beau_ , but you still need to keep your wits about you." It had been two weeks since Dan's torturous training started, and now Professor Ombre (Abel) was leading a class of students through a forest littered with breathtaking, blood-red leaves called Forever Fall. Alongside the standard group of RWBY, JNPR, and REDT, they were also accompanied by a few other teams. Unfortunately, this included CRDL, who kept themselves busy by constantly insulting the other teams using physical gestures.

"After all, you never know if an irritated teacher could give your entire team a week of detention, right CRDL?" He didn't have to turn around to see that he had their full attention. "Joking around aside, you all really have to be careful. The red sap Professor Peach has asked you all to collect is quite known for its powers not only as a valuable chemical for human use, but also for its powers to attract _les créatures de Grimm_ , which these woods are full of. Retrieve a full jar of the sap quickly, and be back here by 0400 hours. You may go."

The group of twelve found a nice spot by a river, and proceeded to get their sap.

"So, Jaune, this has probably been on all of our minds for a few weeks now, but why does the prof seem so cold? Sure, he's nicer than Goodwitch, but he's also more serious, more robotic."

"Well, he hasn't really told me much about his past, but I do know that when the Ombre family took him in, he was half-dead and an amnesiac. I guess his aloofness is his way of coping." Elena noticed something was off.

"Speaking of forgetting things, has anyone seen where Dan went?" Weiss groaned.

"Ugh, that dunce is going to slow us down. Hopefully he hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"Hey, hey, that's my partner you're talking about, princess! Sure, he ain't as strong as the rest of us, but we've been training him. C'mon, what kind of trouble could he even run into in this forest? He can take on a few Grimm, yeah, maybe even a Major or two. Seriously, what could happen to him?"

-In another part of the woods…-

"This is all your fault, Danny Boy!"

"Me? You guys were the one with the box of wasps! And stop calling me Danny Boy!" It was just Dan's luck, wasn't it? Just a simple school task, and somehow it culminated into him and CRDL being chased by a swarm of little, insectoid Grimm buzzing around the air. Their bodies were the size of an eyeball, and was, as with most Grimm, mostly black in color. The only part of it that was white was their stinger, which was sharp and as long as its body. The lengthy and thin appearance of their little stabbers caused people to call them Rapier Wasps.

It wasn't Dan's fault that he and the four (maybe three) bullies were being chased by the buzzers- it was his luck's fault.

All he wanted to do was to go to the restroom, and then quickly run back to his group. However, as he was walking back from doing his business, he tripped on a rock, sending him tumbling down a hill, only stopping when his face hit a tree.

Rubbing his sore nose, he heard a buzzing noise, and the sounds of people talking. Without thinking, he hid himself behind the tree, and tuned in on the conversation. As it turned out, it was CRDL, carrying their jars of sap of course, but all four were also carrying a box- and it was clear that the buzzing noise came from the boxes.

Then, Dan heard them talk about how they were going to throw a bunch of sap at his friends, particularly Jaune. Remembering that he still had to pay Jaune, Rufus, and Yang back for putting him through hell(ish training), he popped out from behind his tree, crossed his arms in front of him, and started to dash forward into the gang of bullies.

As fate would have it, as he did this, the fool managed to trip over absolutely nothing, instead barreling into the group, cracking open all their jars. Of course, they got pissed, not only because of what he did but also because he ruined their clothing. Cardin picked him up by the collar, but that's when they heard the buzzing…

Leading into what was happening to them right now- being chased in circles by a bunch of Grimm wasps.

"Hey, over there! A river! We can jump in it to drive those wasps away!" Following Dove's sound advice, the group of five hurriedly jumped into the flowing body of water. After they did, the Rapier Wasps hovered around the water for a second or two, and then flew off.

"Alright, they're gone! We can relax now."

"Yeah, there's nothing that can screw this day over more." As Russel said this, the group heard a pair of growls behind them. Slowly turning around, they came face-to-face with a pair of large, hulking, intimidating Grimm. They were in the shape of a bear, but with bony head armor, bone claws, and large bone spikes protruding out of their backs. The group was in the presence of a pair of Ursa Majors.

"… Next time, Russel, you keep that mouth of yours closed."

* * *

 **A/N: Another crappy chapter done. This time, though, can I get some reviews in? Please? They mean more to me than Follows or Favorites. And I honestly don't care whether the reviews are filled with praise or, more likely (for this chapter), criticism.**

 **With that useless tidbit of information out, I'll hopefully see you guys again sometime this week. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Told you guys I'd be back within a week. Here's your Thanksgiving piece of mediocrity! Well, for those that celebrate it.**

 **VV (guest): Thank you! You know, we need more people like you, or at least the area I live in does. Still, your concern isn't really needed. Truth be told, I'm very emotionally fine in real life. Signing off and starting off with something relatively negative is just a tic I've picked up, and can't seem to rid myself of. I wonder why...**

 **Anyways, dig in!**

* * *

" _Dankukyaku!_ "

"Stop screaming and hit'em some more! Wait, did you name an attack after yourself?" After the other three members of his team deserted him, Cardin found himself (and Dan) having to fight off a pair of Ursa Majors- powerful, bear-like Grimm that were built like a boulder. Even so, some Beacon freshmen are capable of oneshotting these creatures with a precise enough strike to the spine. Dan and Cardin don't belong to these limited few.

"It means 'severing air leg'!" Instead, they were part of the majority, with the simple strategy- just keep wailing on them until they fall. "At least, that's what the wiki says…" He said this last part in a small mumble to himself, so that Cardin wouldn't hear it.

"I don't care what it means, just keep attacking! I swear, when I get my hands on those cowards that left us behind, I'll wring their necks!"

* * *

"My neck, my neck! You're hurting me!"

"Whoops, sorry about that." The bumbling trio, running away from the two threats to their lives (that they could've fought against and won, but noo…) they managed to run into Teams JNPR, RWBY, and RE(D)T, who were all taking a small rest from gathering sap. As they bumped into the other teams, they were screaming the word 'Ursa' repeatedly, prompting Yang to grab one of them by the collar of their shirt, before dropping him unceremoniously on the ground.  
"Now, tell me where the action is. Mama Yang is bored, and she's itching for a fight!"

"Over there, near another river! Ursa Majors! Two of them! Cardin and Dan're with them!" Terry simply shrugged and shook his head.

"That's our leader- always managing to somehow get in trouble. Well, Rufus, I think you, Jaune and Yang should go and see how your protégé is doing. The rest of us will get Prof. Ombre." After splitting up, the three blondes started to just jog at a brisk pace, confident that Dan could deal with the Majors, or at least one of them.

They were, of course, pleased when they came across a clearing in the crimson woods- it was small, had a river cutting down the middle of it, and had two Ursa Majors having their furry black asses handed to them. Quickly, they hid behind some bushes, and watched the last bits of the battle.

"RRAGH!" For instance, Cardin managed to hit his Ursa Major in the ribs hard enough to send it barreling right into Dan's Major, sending both barreling towards the pink-clad fighter. After a second of panicking, Dan quickly ducked under the black and spiky cannonball, fist poised for an uppercut. Waiting for the moment to strike (as taught to him by Jaune), he spotted a large enough opening between their spikes, and rose up, fist first.

" _Koryuu…_ " The first hit caused the two bears to slightly rise up in the air, giving Dan enough time and space to hit them with a stronger rising uppercut. " _…REKKA!_ " The second impact caused them to be launched an… 'okay' distance in the air, while also turning them around and over each other in the process. As they spun around in the air, the two bears were in the prefect position for landing on each other- they were positioned in a way that caused them to impale each other with their spikes.

Basking in the glory of their shared victory, the two team leaders forgot their former animosity towards each other (most of said animosity being Cardin's) and shared a laugh, both of them high on the adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"Y'know, Dan? You're better than I thought you'd be. Guess all the training the three blondes put you through did its job."

"Yeah… hey, waitaminute, how'd you know they were training me?"

"You guys had that conversation right above my dorm, of course I'd be able to eavesdrop. Sorry about your dad, though. Must've been tough."

"Please don't remind m- EEP!" Having gained some sense of warning via Yang, the pink fighter just barely managed to get both him and Cardin to duck before a black missile soared over their heads. Turning to look at what almost made them headless. It was partly version of one of the Majors, except this time the open holes had a familiar purple flare coming out of it…

"Hello again. Can you entertain me this time?" The two leaders had faces that read 'OH SH*T', and just held each other in their arms out of fear. "As amusing as your terror is, it does nothing for me. Perish!" It went for a swing with its paw, now clad in dark energy, but instead had to use it to block a white blast.

"YOU AGAIN?!" With a flourish, the three blondes leaped out of the bush, into the action (meanwhile the two cowering people jumped outside the clearing, watching from behind a tree). Assuming fighting poses, Jaune spoke up first. "Why. Are. You. Here?" The possessed body in front of them chuckled darkly.

"Haven't I told you last time? I'm after a strong body, and I saw you were nearby. Not only that, but I am in need of entertainment." It pointed a claw at the three. "Your screams would make most excellent music. Now, come and face me, the god of evil!" Clenching his fist, Jaune ran forward, hoping to hit the maniac in the jaw. He was, however, beaten to it by a figure rushing in from another part of the clearing. It grabbed the bear, and carried it until he hit it against a large tree. Pining it there using one of its spikes, the figure proceeded to brutally beat it, hitting it with several punches. The figure then grabbed it, whipping it and throwing it upwards, before jumping up, grabbing it again, and slamming the psychopathic being on the ground.

"That attack, it can only Abel!" Breathing heavily, the professor turned to Jaune, face serious.

"We're still in class, Monsieur Arc. Please refer to me as Professor Ombre." They heard cruel laughter, and they all turned their heads to look at the being, face-up on the ground and the source of the laughing.

"And so, the reject returns… Your insolence at attacking your master will cost you your life!" What he said stunned the instructor, causing him to be hit by a powerful uppercut, courtesy of the powered-up Grimm corpse. This hit to the head jogged his brain, making him remember where he was. Landing with a roll, the teacher looked at it with a defiant stare.

"You… who and what are you?"

"An evil spirit," Jaune had rushed over to where Abel was, and took up his own fighting stance. "One that I think wants to use my body as its next vessel. Apparently, it wants to keep on tormenting me with repeated attacks until I'm ready to be taken over, which will NEVER HAPPEN, you hear that!"

"Fate is determined by gods, like MYSELF! And what I can see in yours is pain and suffering, a slow sinking into darkness."

"Pardon, merde. But if you want le garcon, then you have to go through me first. Besides, you seem to know about my past. If necessary, I will force the information out of you."

"The only thing you're forcing is your imminent-" A blast from Ember Celica hit it in the decayed muzzle, which mostly reformed. "Demise." Putting both its hands near the hip, it suddenly flung them forward, releasing several balls of energy at once, which homed towards each of the blonde fighters. Dodging the initial bursts, Rufus rolled forward, before springing up in the air. Breaking out his nunchuck-shotgun, he quickly spun it around him before diving towards the Grimm, foot first.

As his foot connected with its chest, he quickly started battering it using his nunchaku, before he started to float in the air for a bit. Spinning around, he felt the Grimm's palm strike his body, sending him flying backwards. Yang ran up and, vaulting over the human cannonball, slammed her fist down on the ground, quaking it. The spirit dodged it, jumping up into the air, and floating around for a bit. Yang cocked her gauntlets, and sent a barrage of shots towards it. Rather than dodge any of them, the being allowed gravity to take over, and started falling, straight for Yang. The dragon didn't notice this, at least not until it grabbed her by the face and slammed the back of her head into the earth. Still holding on to her head, the Grimm tossed her back up, before doing a savage spin kick to her back, sending her sprawling.

Jaune and Abel looked at each other, and nodded.

"Remember, when you charge, only wait until my signal before you fire. Now, let's go, Jaune!" Unsheathing his sword, Jaune focused his energy, before slashing at the air five times.

" _Sonic Break!_ Man, that's tiring…" Ignoring the youth's comment, Abel ran forward, dashing alongside the projectiles. The dark being in front of them merely somersaulted over the barrage, feet poised to strike the instructor in a flip-kick. Seeing the attack, Abel countered with his own attack, spinning forwards, and crashing his leg down on his adversary's. As they both landed on the ground, Abel punched it in the midsection, before bobbing and weaving past a few paw swipes.

Far way, Jaune sheathed his sword, and took a stance- legs spread apart, hands just over is right hip. Concentrating, he let energy flow into the space of his hands.

Getting back up and clutching his chest, Rufus shifted his 'chucks into their gun mode, and started firing shots at the spirit. Seeing this, Abel maneuvered around until he had a black, furry, wall between him and the friendly fire, while still throwing his own attacks at the creature. Even so, even with all the hits it was taking, the Grimm just kept on showing its teeth, almost in a cocky smile. Before Abel could react, the spirit struck the ground with its paw, sending debris upwards, temporarily blinding the mixed-martial artist. With this moment, it flowed energy into its paw, before slamming its fist into Abel's stomach. After a moment, it discharged the stored energy, sending him flying back into a tree.

"W- what power! *Gagh* I almost blacked out there… huh?" Looking up from the tree he was lodged in, the professor saw Rufus flying towards him, having once more been sent flying by one of the thing's kicks. Dislodging himself from his wooden prison, he managed to catch the flying fatman, noticing he was flickering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Hey, Candi, izzat you?"

"I'll set you down here, away from most of the action. Rest up, and don't fall asleep." Gently setting the student down, he turned back to glare at his enemy. It chuckled for a bit, before an iron mace hit the back of its head. It turned around, only to see Cardin there, looking at him defiantly, albeit with shaking knees. In response, the Grimm teleported in front of the bully, before it placed its paw gently on his chest. Then, it unleashed a small burst of energy, one that sent him crashing into the trees behind him. Teleporting once more, it surveyed the damage done, then gave a satisfactory nod.

Out of the bushes right next to the spirit, Dan popped out, swinging his arms in a wide motion and gathering his energy.

" _Haoh…_ " He then flung his arms forward, right at the possessed Ursa, releasing a large (and somewhat impressive) wave of power. " _GADOKEN!_ " As it found its mark, it burst, flinging Dan back and dealing quite a number of damage to his opponent, forcing it to decay faster. In response, the spirit walked over, and grabbed the teen by the face, preparing to elicit screams from him. As it turns out, however, the force of the attack actually caused Dan to KO himself.

"You allowed your own power to overcome you? How weak! Even a newly-recruited foot soldier could kill you, worm!" Dropping the teen onto the ground, the antagonistic assaulter slowly floated up, high into the air above Forever Fall. Then, it dropped, falling towards Dan foot-first. Its fall was interrupted, though, when an explosive round impacted its side.

"Take... *pant* that…" Keeping herself up with a tree, Yang attempted to walk forward, before getting falling to her knees. She heard the sounds of something teleporting in front of her, and looked up.

Aside from the already-decayed parts, the battle took its toll on the body. There were wide, gaping holes, mostly caused by Dan, that showed up on its abdomen. Thanks to Yang pouring a bunch of Aura into one of her red explosive shots, all of the right arm underneath the elbow was gone. But, despite all this, it still had the same unyielding smirk.

"Good, good. This is delicious! But everything has to end-my pleasure on watching you suffer being one of them. Die!" Raising up its free arm, it was about to split her skull, until it felt a tree impact onto its back. Turning around, it saw Abel's rough hand grab it by the neck, before being slammed down on the ground behind the grappler. Quickly getting back on its feet, it jumped up into the air, before slamming down on Abel's position, feet-first. Rolling out of the way, Abel could only quickly shout something at Jaune before he reached for a bone spike and flipped the spirit over, onto its back.

"Kohh…" Let it be known that neither Jaune nor his female cousin can perform their uncle's famous technique perfectly. Neither of them can use their energy that efficiently, not that they have enough energy to do it at his uncle's level. So, Jaune improvised with his own version. It relied on not only gathering the necessary energy, but also keeping that energy contained at a set, unchangeable, volume- a small space in between his hands, which were very close. This meant there was an increase in pressure for the energy, which kept on rising with the amount of energy added, and the longer he kept it there. So, it should be appropriate that he renamed his version to what it was today.

" _Shinku BURST!_ " Throwing his hands forward, he opened up his palms, allowing the energy to escape, wherein it flew directly towards it target: the possessed Ursa Major. At the point it hit its mark, the psychopath was just starting to get off its back, and it was hit with the full force of the blast. It entered the body, letting it float up, before it finally… burst… destroying most of their opponent.

After the flash from the bright blast subsided, they looked on, and saw that only half of the thing's face was left, surrounded by violet fire.

"Is that all you can do for my entertainment? What a waste of my time, and your lives. Reject! I will see you again in your dreams! You and the other blonde, I will keep on haunting! That is, if you can still survive!" Realizing what was about to happen, Jaune reached his hand out, trying to warn them of the imminent explosion.

Luckily, in the corner of his eye, he could make out a black-and-red blur barely transporting them outside the blast range. With a sigh of relief, he put his arm down, and sat on the vermillion grass.

"Thank for saving them, Ruby!"

 _Well, that was a thing… we managed to do better, though! I'm very glad that thing was already half-dead. Still, what if the next time, we meet it in a fully functional Ursa Major body? Or a Neveromore's? That'd really be hell._ He lifted his eyes up to the sky, just barely making out a purple wisp.

"Hey, my fellow blondie! C'mon, get up, we need to get back to Beacon!" Getting up, he walked over to join his comrades. As he did, one last thought lingered on his mind.

 _Just, who was that?_

* * *

 **A/N: For those who don't get it quite easily, they've all mostly gone stronger since the incident with the Beowulf on the first day of school because they train a lot. Also, Bison got to the body of the Ursa Major as it was decaying and vanishing into thin air, giving him a body weaker than that of a normal Beowulf, but still capable of giving the group a tough time.**

 **Speaking of which, please let me know your thoughts about this lackluster battle with a review or PM, and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another subpar chapter of everyone's favorite RWBY/Street Fighter Crossover.**

* * *

"Hah… Hah…" It was a weekend at Beacon Academy, sometime after the incident at Forever Fall. Because they grew stronger, those involved in the fight didn't have wounds as serious as they had during the first two weeks of school, with the worst problems being a temporary sling for Yang and Jaune having severe Aura exhaustion from overcharging his attack. Now, both individuals were currently enjoying some time together.

"Hoo, man, thanks for that, Yang, I needed some release."

"And a shower! You're all sweaty."

"You are too!"

"Well, anyway, you're welcome. You know I'll do this anytime- I need it too, after all. Still, how come you didn't ask Ren to help you with this? He IS your partner."

"Well, Ren doesn't like doing anything early in the morning. Surprisingly, neither does Pyrrha. What're the odds?"

"What're the odds we can get out of here? The training room's cold."

"You first." Getting off of the cold floor, Yang changed her gauntlets back into bracelet form, while her companion stowed away his sword and shield. Walking away from the training room, Yang wanted to lift the silence hovering over the two.

"So, what're you guys thinking of doing today?"

"What, didn't anyone on your team tell you? Both of our teams are going out to Vale today, y'know, see how far they've gone with decorating." She looked at him confused. "For the Vytal Festival."

"Oh, riiight, the Festival. You think Team JNPR's ready for the tournament?"

"What about RWBY? Or REDT?"

"Well, we'll see for ourselves."

* * *

The Vytal Festival.

An event organized by the Four Kingdoms of Remnant, the festival was meant to help keep the peace between them in the wake of the Great War almost four scores ago. However, in recent years it's become more of a contest between the kingdoms and their hunter academies.

"All the planning!"

During the Festival, one kingdom is chosen to open its borders to the world, allowing people from all walks of life to enter. Food stalls, carnival games, and places to get clothes/gear are set up, balls are held, and people immerse themselves in the different cultures presented.

"All the preparation!"

Of course, in a society based around the protection from the Hunters and their academies, the biggest part about the Festival was the Vytal Festival Tournament, where hunters-in-training across Remnant compete to see who is the best of the best amongst their peers. Age or grade doesn't matter in this international tournament, only skill level.

"All the coordination!"

Yes, the Vytal Festival and its Tournament were something to gawk at. However, that wouldn't be for another few months. Still, people were coming in early, and the décor was being set. That's part of the reason why the two teams right across from each other decided to visit the city today.

"All the organization!"

"We get it, Weiss. You really like to make cool things sound boring."

"Quiet, brute!" The group was currently in the market area, exploring the commercial district and watching people work on putting up banners and signs. Walking around, they heard something rather threatening- a growl. Not just any growl, a growl made from their own pink and red black holes. Weiss slapped her palm on her face, while Ren just sighed and looked at Nora sternly.

"Ruby! You ate before we left, how are you hungry again?"

"You DID eat everything off your plate, right Nora?" The hyperactive duo just looked at their respective teammates with a guilty grin. Without looking away from the book she was reading, Blake answered for the two.

"Ruby's been trying a diet pill ever since you told her she could grow fat after you two visited that 'All-You-Can-Eat' last week, and Nora threw away her salad when you were in the bathroom."

"Sorry, Renny! But you know I hate these diets you put me on. Let's visit that pancake house across the street!"

"Nora, no." Jaune put his head in his hands, while Pyrrha tried to help him keep his sanity by rubbing his back.

"It's only been two hours, and already I regret helping Ren put her on a diet. Still, truth be told, I'm getting kinda hungry myself."

"As am I." Yang managed to point out a small, Vacuoan food stall called "Super-Dynamic Cooking". After a moment of decision making, they all decided to just have a quick bite to eat there. Taking their seats, Yang rang a small silver bell on the counter.

"Un momento, muchachos!" After a second or two, a man came out from behind the stall, dusting off his apron. He was very muscular, but short, with brown hair tied into a flared-out pony tail above his head. His skin was tan, he had wide, brown eyes, a short and scruffy beard, and a big, round nose. "O-K, Hola! Welcome to mi puesto. Soy Rodolfo Sinaloa Verde. What can I get you to eat?" They gave him their orders, and he quickly went to work, grilling and frying their foods to perfection. After some time, he finished their food, and rang the silver bell. "Ole! Enjoy your meal." They looked at their plates with hidden disgust.

Making a brave face, Ruby tried hers first.

"Hey, this stuff's good, guys!" After a bit of hesitance, the rest dug into their meals. Washing his hands, the chef started to speak.

"So, muchachos, you guys from Beacon?" Daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin, Weiss turned to the man.

"Yes. How did you know?" He pointed to his eyes.

"I can see it in all of your eyes, all of you guys have a strong fighting spirit! Strong, and spicy! Especially the señorita with the blonde hair." She gave him a thumbs-up, too busy devouring her carne asada. Nora's eyes drifted over from her elote to an odd mask hanging off the wall to the side.

"So, Mister Verde? What's with the mask?" He sighed, and looked at it with remembrance.

"A memory of the past, a joyous past, before I became a chef. Back when I was a cazador, like you all. And back when I used to be a famous luchador!" Jaune put down his plate, and swallowed.

"You used to be a lucha-libre wrestler, and a Hunter too?"

"Si, niño, si. I used to be a famous wrestler named 'El Fuerte'."

"That explains why the mask was familiar… Mr. Zangief should me a picture of some old wrestling buddies of his!" The cook slammed his hands down in front of Jaune.

"You know El Tornado Rojo?"

"Yeah! He's a family friend, and a mentor to one of my sisters." El Fuerte clapped his hands together.

"Well then, mi amigos, eat up! The food's on the house!"

* * *

After exchanging a few stories, the group finished their food and left the stall, waving cheerfully to the former Hunter.

"And remember, you guys are always welcome at my stall! Or my food chain in Vacuo!" Walking away, Ren turned to look at Jaune.

"You have quite the assortment of acquaintances, Jaune." He just shrugged.

"So, where's our next stop?"

"The docks." Ruby flinched in disgust.

"Uh, why? They smell like fish."

"You don't say, Ruby?" Weiss continued on, not listening to the Patch sisters.

"As representatives of Beacon Academy, I feel that it is our sworn duty to create diplomatic relations with students from other academies." Nora looked at her weirdly.

"You just want to spy on the competition, don't you?"

"Yes, she does."

"You can't prove that!" Laughing at the antics of her sister team, Pyrrha then noticed a crowd of people gathering by a store nearby. Despite not wanting to get near the group because of paparazzi, her curiosity won her over. Walking over to a civilian, she politely tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? Might I ask what's happening here?" He turned around, before almost jumping at the sight of her.

"Miss Nikos! OMG I am such a big fan of yours! Ca you sign my forehead real quick? Actually, never mind that, can you give me a good bruise on the arm? Please?" She looked at him with a bit of uncertainty, before wat she asked him not two seconds ago clicked into his brain. "Oh right, sorry about that Miss Nikos. Apparently, this Dust store's been robbed by someone."

"Really?" Weiss came up from behind Pyrrha, putting on a professional air. "Could we ask you to move aside, then, so that we can speak to whoever's related to the investigation?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead!" The man, alongside others who heard what they asked, stood aside. The two most well-known people of their group, alongside Blake and Jaune, walked through, before being stopped by black-and-yellow police tape. A duo of Valean policemen were investigating a hole in the wall, stepping over rubble and broken shards of glass.

"Ahem, excuse me, sirs? What exactly happened here?" Neither of them looked up from their work.

"Place's been robbed."

 _Like we don't already know that_.

"It's the third Dust store in a week." One of them, a man with jet-black hair, stood up and scratched his head.

"Just like the last few, they only took the Dust. No lien, no valuable decorations, nothing but dust. Seriously, who needs this much stolen dust, an army?" His partner, a guy with a flashlight and brown hair, turned it off and stowed it in his pocket.

"So, you thinking the White Fang?" The monochromatic duo's mind went into red alert at the mention of the White Fang.

"I'm thinking our paychecks are too low." At this point, Teams RWBY and JNPR had already sauntered off, still thinking about what they just heard.

"This is a serious issue here. What if what they said is true, and now Vale has to deal with an army laden with Dust?" Weiss crossed her arms with a huff.

"Like the White Fang, that bunch of criminally insane degenerates." Being next to her, Jaune could see RWBY's resident ninja clenching her fists tightly.

"The White Fang are not a group of sociopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." In a small level of shock, Weiss turned to look at her teammate.

"Not sociopaths? Misguided? Blake, they want to make the human species completely extinct!" Crossing her arms, the ninja turned away from the heiress.

"VERY misguided Faunus. Still, there's no explanation for why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of Vale." Ren, having picked up a newspaper earlier, folded it over to see a page with mugshot on it.

"There's still the matter of Vale's 'Handsome Hoodlum' Roman Torchwick. It could also be a show of power by a new group of street thugs calling themselves 'Angry Gear'."

"Still, it's a fact that the White Fang are a group of scum. Faunus like the White Fang only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Jaune got in between the black and the white, arms out, hoping to keep the peace.

"Okay, guys, let's not get into a fight here. First of all, Weiss, that's not true. And secondly-" He was interrupted when he felt a pair of shoes push down on his scalp, before springing off it.

"Stop that Faunus!" Looking at what jumped off of him, Jaune saw a dude around his age. He was lean, blonde, and had a golden monkey tail. He had on an open white jacket, the collar turned up, no shirt underneath. On his arms were red bracers, and on his feet were black-and-yellow-sneakers. He wore blue cargo pants, suspended with a white belt, which had a small chain running from it down his right pants leg. His legs had bandages on them, and on his neck was a necklace with a pendant on it. In his left hand, he held a banana.

The Faunus teen, after spring-boarding off of Jaune, landed on top of a light pole, before jumping off it again. He kept himself attached with his tail, wrapping it around one of its arms, and started to dangle upside down. In this position, he began to eat his banana.

"Get down here, you no-good stowaway!" The man who said this, a sailor with the stereotypical striped uniform, handkerchief and hat, soon had a banana peel thrown on his face.

"A no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" Flipping off the pole, he quickly winked in Blake's direction before running off, deeper into the city. Weiss, opportunistic to spy on the competition, quickly led the rest of her team in a mad dash, chasing after the Faunus. Being the good sister team they were, Team JNPR decided to just run along with them.

After turning a sharp corner, every single one of them fell to the ground, either because they were bowled over by something (those in the front) or tripped over something (those in the back) Looking up from where she was, Weiss saw that the Faunus they were after was missing. And, there was a girl just lying on the ground, smiling at her. After helping up his friends, Ren decided to converse with the girl on the ground.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you alright?"

"I am wonderful! Thank you for asking." Jaune stared at her weirdly.

"… do you wanna get up?" An odd expression ran across her face.

"Why yes, yes I do." Flipping herself back up, Jaune got a good look at her attire, which consisted mostly of blacks, greys, and neon-greens, the only exception being the pink bow on her head. She had on a light-grey blouse under feminine, metallic-grey overalls with neon-green lines on it. Her collar was black, with neon-green lines, and matched her stockings.

"So, introductions!" Ruby stuck her hand out to the girl so she could take it. "I'm Ruby. This is my sister, Yang, one dressed in black's Blake, the quiet guy's Ren, the guy over there is Jaune, she's Nora, the mean white one is Weiss, and that over there is Pyrrha." Ignoring Weiss's indignant shout, she went back to her new acquaintance. "What's your name?"

"Salutations to all! My name is Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She did a polite little bow.

"Well, we need to go now. See you later, friend!" As the group of eight walked away, Ruby felt her hand being pulled. Looking back, she saw that it was Penny.

"You. You called me a friend." She looked at Ruby with hopeful eyes. "Am I really your friend?"

"Uh… Yes?" The other girl suddenly jumped up and down with glee.

"Sensational! We can hang out at the mall, talk about cute boys, go shopping, paint our nails…" Jaune watched with a small amount of mirth at Ruby's plight with her new friend, mostly so that he could take his mind off the other conversation being held next to his ear.

"YOU are defending a terrorist organization and what is clearly a criminal!"

"YOU are a judgmental little girl!"

"YOU aren't doing anything to help us stop them, Jaune. Can't you help us out?" Yang was trying her best to get them to stop fighting, and she looked at Jaune with a pleading look in her eyes. He backed up away from the argument, looking very guilty.

"Me? I've seen enough fights between girls that end up with this. At this point, it's impossible to get them to stop fighting. If you try, there will always be a moment's peace before one of them says something that'll start up the argument again. I've personally found that these things get resolved with time." Pyrrha looked uncertain, Ren was pinching the bridge of his nose, and Nora was starting to cover her ears.

"What if it doesn't happen soon enough?"

"C'mon, they're teammates. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Later that night, back in Team JNPR's dorm, they heard what sounded like a door slamming open, running footsteps, and Yang frantically shouting Blake's name.

"…You should've helped them, Jaune. Better yet, you should've kept your mouth shut."

"You may have a point there, Ren."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of that part. See ya guys next week, and remember to review or send me a PM.**

 **Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sup, guys! Here's another 'meh' chapter for you to read.**

 **treytucker891: Alright, I'll try to keep that in mind. Or I would, but you didn't specify what part of the execution wasn't done well- plot, pacing, wording, etc. Also, Terry's essentially a guest character I decided to put in after the Ken vs. Terry Death Battle. Reason being? I wanted make Terry weaker than Ken. I accept the outcome, but I'm still a bit miffed by it.**

 **With that out of the way, please continue reading.**

* * *

"Dammit, where is she?" Jaune, walking around in his usual armor-padded martial arts gi, was currently walking around the city of vale with two paper bags held in his hands.

After a bit of questioning two nights before, Teams JNPR and REDT were given the story of what happened in RWBY's dorm room- Blake revealed herself as a Faunus. Not just any Faunus, but one with connections to a formerly-peaceful-now-terroristic group completely made up of Faunus calling itself the White Fang. After revealing this shocking truth, she ran away, and hasn't been seen for two days since.

After some intense begging, the two teams decided to help the remaining three girls track down their teammate. Unlike the three (or rather, the Patch sisters, since Weiss complains every time they look for her) girls, the other eight weren't as serious, promising to look out for her whenever they visited the city. Since Jaune was meant to buy groceries today, that meant that he had two jobs to do- get extra milk, eggs, butter, and Sylupu! brand syrup, and look for a lost ninja. In the middle of a huge city.

"It's already been thirty minutes. If I don't hurry up, this milk will probably spoil, and the butter might melt. How can I… Oh, right, the courier service!" Looking around, he couldn't see the familiar outline of a courier stall, so he sat down on a bench, set down the groceries, and pulled out his scroll to look for the closest stall. If he was in the seedy part of town, he would be worried about using his scroll, but hey, he was in a rather well-off district without many snatchers, so he felt alright.

Looking at it for a bit, he grabbed his bags and, looking periodically at his scroll, set off for a courier. After a few minutes and a couple blocks, he managed to find a familiar shape: box-like, mostly black with neon-blue highlights, a bunch of black-and-blue motorbikes behind it, and a bunch of people hanging around, talking to a man at the stall's counter. Walking up to said counter, he wrote the address of his dorm room, paid the man the necessary 30 Lien, and dropped off his groceries. Watching a guy in a uniform take it to his bike, Jaune went back to his other duty, and began anew his search for Blake.

He managed to catch a lucky break when, from around the corner, he heard that familiar voice talking to someone else. Hiding behind a wall, he remembered what few stealth techniques from grandpa Guy he remembered- Aura to the eyes and ears and soles of the feet, calm your breathing, don't draw attention to yourself.

"… don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed so much dust before." A vaguely familiar voice from yesterday made itself known.

"But… what if they did? The only way to prove they didn't do it would be to go somewhere where they would likely do it, and not find them there." Jaune's head was spinning from that confusing explanation.

"But where would we find them?"

"At the docks, I heard some guys talking about unloading a huge shipment of Atlesian Dust."

 _Sounds like a good target- all the canisters could also form a barrier of sorts, hiding any goons._

"How big?"

"HUGE Schnee Company freighter. The White Fang wouldn't miss a chance to rob their mortal enemies, right?" Deciding he had enough information, Jaune stopped eavesdropping, and started thinking about what his plan would be.

 _Alright, I don't know if Blake would appreciate my help, so it's best to keep it to myself for now. I don't feel comfortable only having those two with me at the docks, especially if there's gonna be a brawl. I'm going to need someone who can be quiet, so the rest of RWBY is out. Pyrrha would want to tell RWBY, Nora's too loud, and Ren's on Nora duty today so I can't ask him. Maybe someone from REDT? Rufus and Dan are too loud and, Elena is just like Pyrrha- I guess that just leaves Terry. He's cool, easygoing, and rather calm…_

He nodded to himself. _Yeah, that's a good idea. Now, I better find somewhere secluded._ Slowly, Jaune wall-ked away from his wall, so as to not draw attention from Blake, and looked for a nice café to converse at.

* * *

"Alright, dude, I think we're ready to go." Standing on top of a Valean rooftop, the two blondes were stretching, wearing dark-grey versions of their normal clothes, although keeping the red cap and the red headband that both characters have on them almost all the time. The wolf turned to face his ally, and jerked a thumb in the direction of the docks. "C'mon, let's get to the docks."

"Okay. Let's go make good our promise to Yang and co." Taking a runner's position, both sprinted across the roof, before jumping off the edge and landing on a roof below. Remembering the practice races he had with his pal Rashid, Jaune leapt, vaulted, and wall-ran his way to the docks, Terry at his heels. Landing behind an old, wooden building near the docks, the two hid with their backs to the wall, and peeked out the side to check the situation.

Slowly but surely, a small airship was coming down, hovering just above the docks, before opening a hatch. Several soldiers dropped down, brandishing rifles, cleavers, black hoods, white body armor, and masks that resembled the Grimm.

"Whoa, guess that guy you were talking about was right. The White Fang IS here." Peering into the darkness, Jaune looked at the tops of the containers around the docks, before looking up at the buildings around them.

"Alright, yeah, but I don't see Blake…"

"Hey, wait, who're they?" The mention of a new group of people caught Jaune's attention. Both blondes watched as, from the carrier, another group of grunts came out. A group of muscular men, outfitted in dark-green clothing with black combat boots, shoulder pads and red berets. Terry noticed something about them.

"There's something on their buckles… It looks like a skull with wings on both sides."

"What? That doesn't sound anything like the White Fang's logo. I thought it was supposed to be a wolf with a few claw marks on it.

"It IS. I guess these guys are just-"

"Hey!" The two heard a rough and gruff voice from inside the vehicle. A man walked out, clearly frustrated at the soldiers. With dark, muscle-filled skin, blood-red boxing gloves, a torn blue tanktop, and large bull horns on his head, he looked intimidating. "Hurry up down there! Pretty boy, get down there and work with the grunts!"

"Do it yourself!"

"It's not on MY paycheck, now get movin!" A man was roughly pushed out. With his immaculate white suit, bowler hat, and cane, the two Beacon students recognized him as Roman Torchwick.

"You animals heard the man, pick up the pace! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thugs out here tonight!" The two teens started whispering to each other.

"A human working with the White Fang? That's odd."

"Yeah, and what's with that other group? This is- huh?" A shadow passed by over them, looking oddly similar to the outline of a certain cat Faunus they know of. They looked at each other, and nodded. Sprinting, the two crossed a road between the house and the docks, and quickly climbed the containers, stopping shy of the top. Peeking over it, the two were able to catch a glimpse of Blake holding Roman as a hostage, her sword held against his neck.

With guns pointed at her from all sides and soldiers brandishing their cleavers and fists, the boys saw her reveal her secret to them- untying the bow at the top of her head, Blake exposed her cat ears to hose present at the moment.

 _No wonder she liked fish a lot…_

"Stand down!" Unsure of what to do, the White Fang troops lowered their weapons. After a moment's hesitation, the mysterious soldiers slowly lowered theirs' down, too. "Brothers of the White Fang, why do you aid these humans?" Her hostage chuckled.

"Didn't you get the memo? MY criminal network, the White Fang, and the forces of Shadaloo are working together on a… business venture."

"What kind of business?"

"He don't to need to tell you nothin'!" The two spectators saw the bull guy from earlier jump down from his ship, and landing close to Blake and Roman. The hold she had on Roman tightened, and she backed up slightly.

"Stand down, or I'll-"

"Go ahead! Hate his pretty-boy face anyways." As if to drive this point home, he got into a defensive stance, fists raised up like a boxer. Taken off guard by his comment, Blake could do nothing when a sudden explosion separated her from her captive. Jaune facepalmed.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Ok, Terry, let's help her."

"All right!" Vaulting over the canister they were hiding behind, Terry landed on the ground, fist first, hitting several goons with a Power Wave. Meanwhile, Jaune leapt from the canister, before descending, foot-first, towards a surprised Roman.

"What is WITH today's generation?" Quickly, he blocked the blonde's foot with his cane, before pushing him back. He then felt something hit the back of his bowler hat. He took it off, saw that it was a banana, and looked to where it came from before getting a face full of sneakers. Jaune studied the new arrival, and saw that it was the guy from the docks.

"Hey! Friends of Ms. Broody over there?"

"Kind of. Can we focus on the mooks?" He punctuated this by backhanding one of the soldiers wearing green, before kicking him at a few of his buddies.

"Heads up!" The two teens were barely able to get out of the way as Terry's body barreled through the air, landing directly behind them. The horny boxer fro-

*THWACK!*

The HORNED boxer from earlier started walking up to the trio, guard down with a smug smile on his face. He gestured around him at the White Fang soldiers pointing their guns at them.

"You three look like nice punching bags! Too bad we're about to send ya to hell." As his men were about to shoot, Sun quickly whipped out two pairs of red-and-gold shotguns, each pair connected by a gold chain, similar to nunchaku. Swinging it around, he shot at the gunmen, knocking them out. Seeing his men fall down, the Boxer grabbed Roman and threw him at the teens.

Quickly correcting himself midair, he aimed his cane at them, and fired a shot from it. Sun joined his guns into a staff, and blocked the shot. Blake reappeared from somewhere, and rushed at Torchwick.

"Roman's MINE!" Taking the cleaver from behind her back, she and the fashionista quickly exchanged a few blows, before Sun jumped into the fray.

"I guess that leaves you and I with Mr. Personality, eh, Jaune?" Terry started punching the ground, sending wave after wave of energy at the bull Faunus. Sidestepping and spinning to avoid the projectiles, he suddenly dashed forward, avoiding the waves, before throwing his fist in front of him. He hit Terry, but missed Jaune, who ducked to avoid the move, before he backflipped upwards, striking his opponent with his shin.

He seemed unfazed by the attack, and retaliated by striking Jaune by a powerful uppercut. As the blonde was launched high into the air, Terry dashed forward with his own punch, striking his adversary in the check with an energy-coated knuckle. He then somersaulted forward, striking his opponent between the horns with his heel. The bull Faunus threw his head upwards, sending Terry off balance, before he swung his arm downwards, smashing Terry against the concrete. With one gloved hand, he picked up the young wolf by the face. As his captive squirmed around, he started to swing his arm in circles, building up momentum.

Before he could punch him, a ball of energy impacted his side. Releasing his prisoner, the bull saw Jaune, still in the air, descending rapidly. But while he was in the air, he was busy throwing Hadokens at the Boxer, which also slowed down his fall.

Weaving through the hail of energy, he got frustrated and, putting Aura into his legs, jumped upwards towards the youth. Coming face-to-face with Jaune, the Boxer swung his fist downward, trying to knock him down. However, having forced to fight in midair tons of times (no thanks to his sisters…), Jaune managed to avoid the attack, and grabbed the Faunus by the horns. Channeling energy into his palms, he released a burst of white energy before violently throwing him downwards at a container.

As the bull crashed into a container, Jaune managed to safely land next to Terry. As he did, the canister their enemy landed in exploded outward, revealing the Boxer looking unhurt.

"Playtime's over, runts! Time for you to go to hell!" He dashed forward, Aura surrounding him. Jaune could barely push Terry out of the way before he felt a fist driving into his chin, as if hitting him twice, forcing him to fly backwards. He was then hit by another dashing uppercut, then another, then another, before one last hit drove him skywards. As he fell back down, the bull spun around once before throwing a final punch that sent him straight through a container.

Charging forward, Terry jammed his shoulder into the man's spine, before jumping upwards and throwing an energy-infused punch downwards. He blocked Terry's attack, before grabbing Terry by the head.

"Pup, I'll pulverize ya!" He slammed his forehead against the wolf's, before stomping his foot down on the teen's toes, trapping him there, before sending him reeling with a hook to the face. The blonde Faunus stomped his foot down, before paying the boxer back with a straight to the cheek. Without pause, his free arm gripped his attacking arm.

" _Buster Wolf!_ " Bracing himself, he released a large amount of energy from his clenched fist, blowing away the surrounding containers. As the dust cleared, it revealed the bull still there, having taken little damage, and grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll show you a REAL punch!" Quickly, the bull threw a punch to Terry's gut, lifting him up off the ground for a bit. As Terry was in the air, he hit him with a vicious hook, sending the young wolf flying. Grinning to himself, the Boxer turned back to face Jaune. Walking over to the boy's barely conscious body, he picked him up by the face, and started to swing his arm in circles.

"You die first, twerp!" Before he could hit the fighter, he was engulfed in a blaze of white flames. Dropping the kid, he only stared dumbly as Jaune's eyes turned white, the fires slowly receding into his body, but still coating his arms and legs. Slowly, Jaune took out his sword, which now glowed a bright bluish-white.

"What the hell?" Slowly, Jaune pointed the sword at the Boxer, before pulling it back, holding it near his face. Knowing what he was about to do, the bull Faunus spun around three times, before throwing his fist out in a straight. At the same time, Jaune swung the sword forwards, catching the bull's fist. The force of the bull's blow was too strong, however, and sent Jaune flying backwards, crashing into a crane.

Barely awake, he could make out a blurry image of the Boxer running towards him, before he was stopped by a neon-green beam of energy. He turned his head to see a black-and-red blur in front of bright, flashing, red-and-blue lights.

* * *

"Gagkhk!" Feeling cold water splashing on his head, Jaune awoke to a smiling Terry. Looking around, he could see he was on top of a wooden bench. They were surrounded by Valean policeman, and several of them were shoving both White Fang and Green-shirted grunts into armored vehicles. Not far from where he was, he saw the entirety of Team RWBY tearfully sharing a group hug. He looked to Terry, who was… slowly backing away from him?

"Hey, Jaune!" Turning around, he saw Yang, looking at him with a not-so-friendly smile. With her right hand, she deployed Ember Celica, and cocked it. "Thanks for telling me where Blake was!" Jaune could tell her voice was filled with angry sarcasm.

The night was filled with screams, gunfire, and shouts of

"DON'T KILL ME, YANG!"

* * *

 **A/N: Now, as per (my) tradition, this fic will be put on hiatus since we're at the end of Volume 1. That means I won't be visiting this particular fanfic for the next few weeks... or months depending on which schedule I decide to use. Still, in the meantime, you can either read my past works, or you can follow along with my next piece of fiction, where Jaune turns into Remnant's first cyborg. Either way, people who legitimately like this fic can have something from me to read.**

 **Don't forget to review, and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back. It's been a few months, hasn't it? I hope you guys missed me, especially those that legitimately like this mediocrity.**

 **RamenofShadows: Team Reddit? Downvoted.**

* * *

After the incident at the docks, Jaune spent about a week recuperating in his room, resting from the beating he received (from Yang). But as of now, he was enjoying a familiar feeling; removing his casts, ripping off his bandages, and throwing off the bedsheets that kept him trapped in his room. Dressing up in a pair of white pants, a spare yellow martial-arts gi, and tying the rope around his waist and a headband across his head, he threw open the door, only to hit one Yang Xiao Long directly in the face.

"Oh my gosh, Yang! I am so sorry about that."

"Yeesh, Jaune, it's like you've never done that to me before in any of our sparring sessions."

"But isn't there a difference between hard wood and the sparring gloves I normally wear?"

"Yeah, your Aura makes the gloves harder!" Looking at her fellow blonde, she eyed his choice of clothing. "I know the feeling of wanting to dress comfy and all, but Jaune, it's still a school day, y'know?"

"Wait, but it's already lunch time! And most of my classes don't meet today!"

"Hey, If I gotta wear this tight uniform, you have to, too! Now, c'mon, hurry up, everyone's waiting for you at lunch." She shooed him back into his dorm room, and shut the door. With a bit of a sigh, Jaune started to strip, but stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

He looked into those bright blue eyes. He checked his mop of blonde hair, checking to see if he fixed it right. And then, he checked his chest. His broad shoulders, his tight traps… the large scar that ran from his left pectoral to his bottom right abdomen. The large, bluish, ugly line of skin. Looking at it, he once again wondered to himself if a certain cousin of his could look him in the eye again.

The reflection in the mirror, for the tiniest fraction of a second, blurred. A bolt of purple energy crackled across the scar, and the blue in his left eye, for a split second, turned purple.

The door slammed open, and Yang came barging in, a bit of worry in her face. "Jaune! What's the prob… lem…" Jaune, breathing heavily, looked at her, then back at the mirror, suddenly cracked and with his foot in the middle. Through the cracks, he could see his body angled, hands up in a guard. Awkwardly, he shifted himself back into a relaxed position, although he was still breathing hard.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine, Yang. I'm feeling… okay now. Uh, Yang?" He realized she was staring intently at him. Wondering why, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. With a small spook, her face suddenly turned red, and she rushed back out of the room.

"H-Hurry up and change already!" Wondering what that was all about, he went to his closet. As he changed from his casual clothes into the uniform offered to him, he couldn't help but think.

 _No matter how many times I've looked at that scar, something like THAT has never happened before. So seriously, what the hell was that? First that malicious spirit, then that weird thing at the docks, now that thing that just happened._

 _What the crap is happening to my life?_

* * *

"Yo!" With his hand, a recovered Terry waved over the other two blondes to a table consisting of the rest of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and REDT, each one listening to a story Nora was telling them about sloths, bears, and Ren in a frilly pink tutu.

"GAHAHAHA! Oi, Ren! Why don't you dance for us, eh?"

"Dan, don't tease him!"

"F-fine, Elena."

"Well, now, this sounds amazing," Pulling up a chair, Jaune sat between Ren and Pyrrha, a plate of chicken nuggets in his hand. "Can I get the full story, please?" With a delighted smile on her face, Pyrrha greeted him.

"Jaune! Glad to see you join us."

"Please don't ask Nora to repeat that story. I'd rather not feel the embarrassment again." Inhaling a cookie, Ruby pointed at the lotus.

"Which part, the one where an Ursa was chasing you because of sap on your g- g-g… Weiss, can you say it for me? I'm too embarrassed to say that word." Weiss, equally red-faced, smacked her partner with a paper fan.

"You're the one who brought it up, dolt. But fine, groin. The part where Ren had sap on his groin." Jaune felt a bit flabbergasted at that.

"Wait, how-"

"Okay! Well, see, this one time Renny and I were-" Nora felt someone cover her mouth which turned out to be Ruby.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that part. I don't want Blake to have another nosebleed again."

"Yeah, that sounds like that's Blake's fault. She's the one who always reads those types of books, after all." Said ninja cat-girl hissed at a certain fighter in a pink gi.

"What was that, mister pink pajamas?"

"Pajamas? I'm not the only one with a wardrobe problem."

"Dan, you don't talk about a woman's clothes like that."

"S-sorry, Elena." With a small amount of discomfort, Yang tugged at the hem of her uniform.

"Speaking of clothes, I need to get a new uniform."

"Yeah, I know, right? I think I popped a button, especially near my front bumpers." Weiss's hands started to grip her fork tightly while she looked at her own, modest chest.

"Well, Nora, maybe you could eat a few less pancakes." With an energetic gleam in her eye, Nora jumped onto the table, hands up in the air holding onto some pancakes, while another one was stuffed into her mouth.

"NEVER!" As she did a small laugh, Rufus was looking at his plate of turducken, tater tots, mac and cheese, and a big BLT. Well, those were the foods on his plate that weren't accidentally crushed under Nora's foot. Feeling a couple tick marks appear on his forehead, he grabbed the turducken leg, and flung it, shouting,

"Can't a guy eat here without your yammering and your food-crushing?" While he aimed for Nora, his throw missed, and instead hit Weiss in the head, splattering her face and pristinely white hair with whatever sauce Rufus had with it.

All activity at the table just stopped, as if someone froze the gears of time and space. With bated breath, everyone looked towards the heiress as a dark and angry aura slowly took hold. With eyes of ice, she turned her gaze to Rufus. The air around her froze. As a matter of fact, it managed to freeze Nora's syrup-laden pancakes, causing them shatter in the process.

Deprived of HER happiness, sparks flew around Nora as SHE glared at. Someone from a neighbouring table, watching the altercation, decided to yell out a phrase familiar to all,

"FOOOOOD FIIIIIGHT!"

* * *

"Nora why did you DRAG US INTO THIS?" Jaune exclaimed as he ducked under a turkey, launched at him by Team RWBY's blonde bombshell brawler.

Ten minutes after someone first shouted 'food fight' and already the place was a warzone. Bodies of various students were strewn over the mess hall, covered in soot (from burnt food) and various shades of red… and yellow… and brown… and green? Had someone used wasabi of all things? But anyway, there were craters from soda-can explosions, pillars broken due to tuna missiles. Tables and chairs were propped up or on their side, forming defensive walls and barriers, with Nora even turning a bunch of them into a castle.

Speaking of which, while there were a few independent factions (students), the only full alliances left in this war-torn eatery were the Rosy Thorns, the Magenta Wolf Pack, and the Sloth Queen's Brigade. Why the hell none of them went with their team names, not even the author knows…

"No, seriously, Nora, why were we dragged into this? Couldn't it just be between you, Weiss, and Rufus?" He heard a whistle. Turning to face the whistler, he dodged a bunch of oranges thrown at him, courtesy of Dan.

"Hey, if we dragged into this by our teammates, you guys gotta be dragged into this too, you know!" Shortly thereafter, a lemon cream pie was thrown at his face… then another one… then another one… then one last one. Lie Ren, running up beside his blonde team leader, twirled a leek he was holding in his hand.

"He isn't wrong, you know." Running forward, he clashed his leeks against the turkey boxing gloves Yang Xiao Long was wielding. Deciding to provide cover fire for his oriental brother from another mother, Jaune used a tablecloth to gather several soda cans, bundled them up together inside the cloth, and shook the makeshift bag. Holding it in his hands, he threw the bag forward as if it were a standard Hadoken. It hit its mark, with the soda cans exploding in a fizzy spectacle as they hit Yang. However, poor Lie Ren was also caught in the blast, and was knocked out by it.

"Ooh… sorry Ren!"

"POWER…" Not noticing that someone was behind him, Jaune turned around, only to see that escape was impossible. Standing right behind him, fist raised into the air, was Terry. At his feet was a bottle of mustard. Throwing his fist downwards, Terry hit the canister, splattering its contents all over Jaune's face with a wave of yellow. "… GEYSER!" The force of the wave sent Jaune flying headfirst into the seafood buffet table, causing an assortment of smelly food to fall on top of him and ruining his clothes with tartar sauce.

Coughing out an anchovy that found its way into his mouth, Jaune stood back up, ready to fight some more! Pumping himself up, he then noticed, right there next to him, was a Frozen Atlesian Speartuna, roughly the same size as his family's prized heirloom. Picking it up, he also picked up a frozen flounder to use as a makeshift shield. Armed and ready, he charged back into the fray, with his first target being Team REDT's mistress of wind, Elena.

With a warrior's yell, he slashed downwards with his fish, but was blocked when Elena guarded with her giant shish-kabob spear. Parrying his seafood sword, she twirled the meat-on-a-stick around her, as if wielding a staff. With precise movements, she attempted a horizontal strike with it, but it was blocked with Jaune's flounder.

Nevertheless, she kept up the assault, using intricate horizontal swipes and strikes, one after the other. This method of attacking allowed her to keep on using the momentum of her previous strike, making each hit harder and making Jaune's arm sorer by the minute. He swore that he saw the wind shift around her, meaning she was applying her semblance. After several revolutions, she ended it all with a thrust from her spear, producing a small but powerful vortex that could've sent Jaune flying, had he not ducked under the billowing wind. With a solid downwards slash with his Frozen Speartuna, he disoriented her before performing an icy, multi-hitting uppercut that sent them both into the air.

He managed to land normally, while Elena was knocked onto her back. As she flipped onto her feet, a meaty link of sausages coiled around her waist before she was whipped back past a grim-faced Blake. With a ghost of a smile, she threw the windy woman back at Jaune, causing the two to slam against one of the cafeteria's marble columns.

As Jaune felt Elena slowly peel off of him like a sticker on a window, He rubbed his sore head.

"Did anyone get the number of that Jaguar XJ?" He heard the clanking of soda cans on skin, only to see Pyrrha using her semblance to pelt Blake with a bunch of "People Like Grapes" and "Birdie's Brew", the force of the continuous assault launching her at Jaune's direction. Quickly, he jumped away from the pillar, watching as Blake hit it and causing her and Elena to be buried under rubble. The last thing he heard before it collapsed completely was,

"I'm a cat, not a car!" Jaune glanced around, looking to see what the damage assessment was for all those involved. Ren was knocked out in a puddle of barbeque sauce. Yang was currently handing Rufus a turkey smackdown while he warded her off with his fried mozzarella nunchaku. Dan was knocked out in… were those the same pies he threw at him earlier? Well, Dan was out, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Terry were in a three-way fight. That means the only one left for him to fight was- no, wait, Nora had already KO'ed Weiss and was currently knocking both Rufus and Yang into the sky with a giant watermelon on a stick. "Alright, better help out Pyrrha." Using his hands as a frame to help aim, he waited until Ruby and Terry were in his line of sight before he made his move.

Spinning around, he launched himself at the two, running as fast as he could. After a high enough velocity was reached, he leapt forward, hands at his sides, trailing behind him, and one knee extended, with his flounder-shield attached to it. "Condor Spire!" Unfortunately for Jaune, Ruby heard him and moved out of the way; Terry, too busy trying to hit Pyrrha with his giant piece of ham, didn't. As such, he was hit in the side, and knocked out one of the cafeteria's windows.

Jaune landed next to Pyrrha, and Nora joined up wih them to face off against Ruby. However, with a defiant eye, she glared at them before taking a runner's stance. Taking a wild guess as to what she was about to do, Jaune threw his flounder onto the floor in front of them. Suddenly, semblance pushed to the max, Ruby dashed forward… and immediately tripped over the flounder.

Jaune's internal cheer was cut short when Ruby crashed into all three of them with her maximum speed, sending all four of them into Beacon's chocolate fountain. As the three of them tried to untangle themselves from each other, the doors to the cafeteria burst open with purple energy. All of the bodies on the floor, impacted into the walls, and buried under rubble looked with fear and horror as their worst nightmare came into the room: The Sultaness of Strict, Glynda Goodwitch.

She slowly turned her head from the left to the right, assessing the damage. She looked at the holes in the ceiling, the broken windows and ketchup-stained walls. Inhaling through her teeth, she channeled her semblance, and with a whirl of purple energy everything was put back into place. Deducing that this could only have happened from some of Beacon's top teams, she glared at the combination of Teams JNPR, RWB, and EDT (Yang and Rufus had not yet fallen back down).

"Children. No. Playing. With food." As they cowered before her glare, the two blondes finally re-entered, crashing into the group and knocking their friends onto the floor. Jaune was thrown so that he landed at Professor Goodwitch's feet. Staring up into her cold eyes, he suppressed the urge to gulp.

"Glynda?" In strolled Headmaster Ozpin, holding his usual mug of coffee. Gently, he placed a hand on Professor Goodwitch's shoulder. "Let it go."

"But sir-"

"Let it go, Glynda." Quickly, Jaune scurried away. "After all, while they may be Remnant's future defenders, as of now they're children. Let them play that part." Grumbling quietly, Glynda conceded, and Ozpin smiled. At least, until he saw the remains of the coffee machine stuck inside a wall.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp, another chapter done. If I don't get too bogged down by school and managing my other fics, I'll see y'all again in three or four weeks, give or take.**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Woo-hoo. Here's your standard piece of mediocrity.**

 **Oh yeah... gotta respond to the one review...**

 **Frank Horrigan: If it doesn't come, here's what you do: you gotta FORCE those guys to hurry up with the game. That wasn't a good joke...**

* * *

"Hah… hah…" Wiping sweat, and ketchup stains, from his brow, Jaune let out a sigh and dipped a towel he held in his hand into a small pail of water. Dousing it with the liquid, he then slapped it against the window he was cleaning.

He looked around at the rest of his friends. They were doing one of three things: setting tables and chairs straight, cleansing the mess hall from the windows to the walls with wet towels, or picking up pieces of rubble and trying to put them back together with plaster. With a small amount of jealousy, he looked towards another group of students, enjoying some time outside the messy cafeteria.

Jaune never disliked coffee machines any more before now. He's still surprised the breaking of the coffee machine would ever make Ozpin blow a gasket like that. Granted, his face still looked unimpressive, but the effects of his Aura exploding outwards in anger basically reversed whatever Professor Goodwitch had done to fix it. And, because of that, Jaune and his friends, under the watchful eye of Abel (who was casually eating an éclair and a baguette) were tasked with fixing Ozpin's mess (which was basically THEIR mess, just… different).

The fact that they were on their second day of fixing up the place showed how bad the mess was. Still, at least they were a little more than halfway done with their work. Semblances and Aura sure made things easier!

"Monsieur Arc! *chew* Enough with the looking about! *swallow* Get back to wiping those windows!"

"Oui, oui, Professeur Oumbre…" As he did, he noted a large battalion of Atlesian ships flying right into Beacon's airspace. "Woah! I knew Northerners enjoyed showing off their toys, but doesn't this look like a bit much?"

"Jaune, what are you- oh my!" Weiss, standing not too far from him and working on sealing together two pieces of rubble, dropped the bucket of plaster she held in her hand and rushed to the window. "WHAT IS THIS? What even is this? I- I was told that people from Atlas would be showing up to Beacon today, but I didn't imagine the entire FLEET coming to town! What, does General Ironwood want to invade Beacon or something?" Dan came over and took a gander of his own.

"W-w-wow! I mean, meh. D-doesn't seem like m-much to me. I used to live in Atlas, military displays like this were common… r-right Weiss? Tell me I'm right."

"You're right, Dan, but never on levels like this… Wait, what are we doing? Let's get back to work, you two!" As Weiss shooed Dan away, Jaune continued looking out the window. He eyed the ships with curiosity, and a small amount of worry, as if they were omens of disaster.

* * *

"Whew!" Stretching his arms up into the sky, Jaune and the rest of his friends were happy. Their work was complete, and all they needed to do now was relax somewhere.

"So, Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! What are we gonna do?"

"Well, Nora, we could go to the library and play some 'Remnant: The Game.' Mister Resk always has a board and some cards ready, and he's okay with us doing stuff in the library."

"YAY! So…" With a wide smile, Nora turned to face Teams RWBY and REDT. "You guys wanna play?" Dan shook his head.

"Nah. Sorry, but Team REDT's got to go start training. We already have people coming in from other kingdoms, and the Vytal Festival's getting closer."

"So, would you and your team be getting RED-dy?" In response to that pun, Yang was assaulted with a flock of flying textbooks. After making sure her sister wasn't TOO badly hurt, Ruby spoke up for her team.

"Well, unlike Team REDT, Team RWBY accepts your-"

"MOST of RWBY. Three members out of four. I will be heading off… somewhere." With a slightly preoccupied, slightly 'not-all-there' look, Blake left the conversation and started heading in the direction of her Team's Dorm room. Ruby blinked twice.

"Eh?"

"Aww, what's wrong with Blakey over there? She seems a little down in the dumps. Maybe she needs a sloth-hug to make her happy?"

"Hmm…" Terry thought about it for a while. "Maybe not dumps… but docks? I think her mind's still focused on what happened at the docks that night."

"Well, I wouldn't blame her, y'know? I mean, think about it. She's here at Beacon, enjoying some of the high life, y'know, hanging with friends and eating good food and stuff, I mean, seriously man, they have good burgers here. Anyways, back to what I was saying, y'know she was living good, but then her old gang showed back up, started wrecking stuff and all-" Terry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Rufus, bro, listen. As much as a good theory that is, I think it's something else. Now, as a Faunus, public opinion of me is kinda mixed, so I gotta stay up to date with whatever the Fang's been doin' so I know what to to do and what not to do. Teaming with a human? Raiding simple dust shops NOT owned by the Schnee's? That's not their usual style. I guess, since Blake's an ex-Fang, she's worried about what they're going to do next, and how much damage could be done."

"It's hard to fight an enemy that moves differently from the norm." Ren quoted. "But the White Fang aside, Blake probably requires comfort from her team."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go see to her." The three girls in RWBY left to go to their dorm.

"Will team RWBY be okay? This is a serious matter, after all. Would it not be better for all of us, their friends, to came along?"

"Well, Elena, if they need our help, we'll be happy to lend it. But, they're not asking right now, so let's just work off this heavy stuff in the training room. Well, we'll be seeing you guys later!" Team JNPR waved goodbye to Team REDT.

"Well, I guess it'll just be us in the library then. Let's see if we can't squeeze in three or four games of Remnant: The Game."

"Actually, Jaune," Ren pulled something up on his scroll. Looking at it, Jaune could see that it was his current grade in Professor Port's class. "As your partner, I believe we should be using our time in the library to study up for our next Grimm Studies exam. After all, we don't want you dropping any lower now, do we?" As Nora was laughing at Jaune's predicament, a hand grabbed tightly onto her shoulder.

"Oh, Nora? Don't think Jaune's the only one that needs help with their grades. You've been doing rather poorly in Professor Oobleck's History course, you know? Allow me to help you with that." As their partners dragged them down the hallway, one had to feel sorry for those two poor, unfortunate souls.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Oh, dear LORD I've had enough! Please, Ren, stop! Spare me from this torture! Spare me! I won't stop banging my head on the table until you do!" Bang! Bang!

"Alright, fine." Ren looked around at the mess of papers, the sheets all strewn about as he and Jaune studied about the Grimm. He also looked at the librarian that was currently giving them the stink-eye as she pointed to a sign that said 'Silence, PLEASE!' "I guess you deserve a break."

"Psst! Hey, Renny! Me too, please!"

"Alright, it wouldn't be fair if only Jaune got to have a break."

"YAY!" And as loudly as she could, Nora slammed a 'Remnant: The Game' game board onto the table in front of them. As the librarian glared at them even more, Ren shooed them away behind a bookcase, where she couldn't see.

"Alright, now let's c-"

"Hey! It's that guy! Hey, Neptune, I know him, maybe he can give us directions." Looking up from their game, Jaune noted the two individuals who approached them: a dude with blue hair and dressed rather smartly, and another blonde with a monkey's tail swinging behind him. Wait… he looked familiar…

"You… weren't you at the docks with Blake?"

"Correctamundo!" He held out a fist, and Jaune bumped it. "Name's Sun. This over here's Neptune." He gestured to his friend, who was looking at them curiously.

"Aren't libraries for learning?"

"Neptune, don't be a nerd."

"Ah-ah-ah, INTELECTUAL."

"Well, anyway, we already did some learning. We're taking a break on studying, to let our brains rest a bit before the next round." Neptune noted what they were playing.

"Ooh, 'Remnant: The Game.' Want an extra person or too? After all, this game can be played with six people."

"Sounds good." And so, they allowed the two to play a game of fictionalized world domination with them. As the game reached a halfway point, Sun raised a question.

"So… do you guys know Blake's team?"

"Yeah, they're named RWBY, but with a double-u instead of a normal u."

"Oh, okay, that's great. So, do you know where their dorm is?" The four-man team exchanged a glance.

"I don't exactly know if that's a good idea to go to them now…"

"Wait, really? Why?"

"Well, Blake has been… brooding for a bit. We think she's worried about what happened at the docks, with the Fang not only stealing Dust but also working with humans."

"Well," Sun slung his arm over his teammate's shoulder. "We can probably help them. I mean, the more, the merrier, right?" He gave Jaune the biggest smile he could, trying to win him over and tell him where Team RWBY's dorm was. In the end, Jaune decided he could tell them, and so they left their table. As they did, Jaune swore he could hear them arguing about whether they should knock on the door or climb a tree and knock on the window.

"Well, RWBY finally got their helping hand."

"Yes," Jaune focused his attention on Ren, who was currently adding troops to the game board. "But would it not be more beneficial for the girls if the four of us and REDT were to give them aid, too?"

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, Ren." Said Pyrrha as she prepared her Mistralian infantry to invade a piece of territory the green gunman held. "They're going to be fine. Besides, no matter what, fate will probably drag us into whatever Team RWBY's problem is." As she said that, she could feel her scroll vibrate. Picking it up, she saw that she, and the other members of her team, had received a message from Ruby herself to meet in Beacon's abandoned storage room.

"Well, Pyrrha, you were right. You guys go on ahead. As leader of Team JNPR, I'll clean our mess up." Jaune moved aside, and let his team rush by him and out of the quiet room. Looking back at the table they used for their game, Jaune started to put everything back in the box, starting with the board, the cards, the instructions, the pieces and finally the dice. But as he did, he dropped one of them, and it rolled across the carpet. He walked over and bent down to pick it up, but something happened and it rolled further away. And every time he got close, it would just roll away.

This happened until Jaune accidentally collided with someone, knocking the both of them over. Getting up first, Jaune held his hand out to the stranger, who was wearing a uniform-esque black jacket and had silvery hair.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Here, let me help you up."

"Heh. Thanks. But try not to crash into anyone, would ya?"

"Hey, sorry, okay?" Two more people came up behind the guy. One was tanned, with green hair and crimson eyes while the other one was rather fair, with midnight-black locks of hair and glowing amber eyes. They were both wearing the same sort of clothing the guy in front of him wore, and he hadn't seem them around before…

"I'm going to take a guess that you're here for the Vytal Festival, right?" The one with black hair spoke up.

"Yes. We're here, visiting from Haven." She smiled at him. It wasn't a smile he was comfortable around. It was a smile that made him feel somewhat weak, somewhat scared, and completely like a rabbit that just ran into a hungry viper. Jaune could almost feel venom seeping into his bones.

"Huh… I see… anything you need to know about Beacon? What foods to avoid, what classes you can sleep through…" _Come on, ask for something that can get you away from me!_

"Sleep… excuse us, but do you know where our student dorms are?"

 _Thank you!_ "Alright, so students like you guys have a dorm building to the west of here. It's right in front of a statue of Beacon's emblem." _Please leave._

"Thank you. Oh, before I forget… Mercury?" She turned to face the silver-haired dude. "Can you give his die?" With a grunt, he tossed it at Jaune, who caught it easily.

"Uh… thanks." He turned around, and headed back to finish cleaning up his table. With false cheerfulness, he waved at them, saying, "See you guys around." _I really hope not._

If he had looked closer, he would be able to see a faint purple glow somewhere over her heart… a glow in the shape of a winged skull with an S on it. As the woman and her lackeys turned around to visit their dorm, the woman thought to herself,

 _ **All will be finished soon… Master.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, ominous! Looks like a certain witch just- yeah no, Salem and her weird-ass hair will be here because screw it. Of course, not now.**

 **Well, what awaits our heroes next chapter? Plans will be made, people will fight, there's gonna be a gang war, that's what. But you can check it all out next time! In a couple of weeks! When I can update this again! According to schedule! Which kinda sucks!**

 **Anyways, I will say this to y'all: See ya later folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again. C'mon, let's go ahead and read this hot mess.**

 **yomunot: I know, right? You woulda never expected it! Unless you did...**

 **Alright, let's go**

* * *

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock…_ Jaune thought to himself as he stared at a clock on the wall. He, his team, and his sister team were all trapped inside Professor Peter Port's Grimm Studies class. Well, it _should_ be Grimm Studies, but the man was rambling on and on about some asinine story involving Griffons, explosive grenades, and red soldiers fighting blue soldiers.

He would've meditated his way past this class, were it not for the fact that Professor Port actually gives tests on his stories… oh, and the random bits of actual Grimm Studies he gave them during his tales.

Weeding out those who easily lost concentration? Being an utter troll? It didn't matter. No, what mattered to Jaune was making sure he remembered that A) the weak point of the Griffon species of Grimm was the inside of their mouths, and B) the orange soldier was hit in the gonads eight times.

The professor had just gotten to the part where the base they were fighting in exploded, whilst simultaneously lecturing about the extreme effectiveness of Burn Dust on Beowulf Grimm, when the bell rang.

"And, ugh, oh. Well, I guess the thrilling conclusion to my tale will have to come next time we all meet. Class dismissed, and remember students."

" **Stay vigilant.** " They all said in unison and in boredom. Just before exiting class, he shook the shoulder of one student, who had fallen asleep halfway through. He would've felt sorry had he not seen the video camera right in front of him.

… _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ Cursing his lack of creativity, Jaune and his friends strolled down the hallway, making their way to the cafeteria. "Well, guys, today's the start of the weekend. Who here's got any plans on painting the city?"

"If you must know, me and Ruby have some plans at Vale's Cross-Continental Transit tower. There's something I need to obtain from the Schnee Dust Company records."

"And I've never been to it before, so yay!" Nora looked at her and Yang curiously.

"Wait, don't you two live on an island near Vale?"

"The ticket from Patch to the city is very expensive."

"Fair enough. So," Ren looked at Yang and Blake. "What about you two?"

"Well, Blakey here's going to be boring and is staying at the dorm all night."

"Yes. That is correct. I'll be doing NOTHING else."

"But I'M hitting up the club!" Nora turned to Ren with sparkles in her eyes. Remembering the _last_ time they went to one, his eyes hardened.

"No."

"But Renny!"

"Never again." The other two members of Team JNPR shared a look.

"Is there something we need to know?"

"I refuse to bring Nora to a club again."

"OOH, OOH! Maybe she can hang with me and Weiss!"

"Correction- 'Weiss and I.'" As the two argued about grammar, everyone else ignored them.

"So, P-Money, wanna meet up in Vale later tonight?"

"So sorry, but I don't believe I'd be comfortable in a club setting…" Yang slung her arm around Pyrrha's shoulders.

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm pretty sure you just don't wanna be swamped by fans. Lucky for you, I know a girl who can give you the perfect disguise! You can go out and not worry at all!" The champion still looked a little unsure about it. She looked to Jaune for some advice.

"Well, I think it's a good idea. I mean, come on Pyrrha, with a lifestyle like yours, you know, winning so many tournaments and all, you haven't had any time for fun!" The Spartan relented, and gave him a small thumbs-up. Yang grinned.

"What about you? Do you wanna come?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't? Except for stuck-ups like Weiss, of course."

"Hey!"

* * *

When Jaune walked out of his team's shower, he felt good. His new white leather jacket, with some bright yellow strips along the arms, shoulders, and collar, fit him nicely. His navy-colored slacks were snug, and complimented the white shirt he had on. His cloth black belt was now replaced with a leather black belt, with the image of two crescent moons emblazoned on the silver buckle. He had forgone the headband, placing it into his pocket while he gelled up his hair into a small pompadour.

Of course, he took caution with his clothing and made sure they fit over the shin guards, elbow guards, knee guards, breastplate, and vambraces he had underneath… while still looking fashionable, of course. He had also decided to wear black titanium-toed boots, just in case.

His teammate, Pyrrha, had thrown that caution into the wind when Yang's friend chose her outfit.

She was wearing a top that most definitely came from Mistral's Zhōngguó region. If he remembered right, it was called a qipao, one with long sleeves, and boy did it work for the girl. It was mostly burgundy in coloration with a bit of light bronze around the cuffs, collar, and hem. She also had on a cute crimson skirt that went down to her knee, long black stockings and simple, black stiletto heels.

To help mask her identity, she let her hair down from its usual ponytail, and it was tied into a double fishtail braid, the ends tied with maroon ribbons. Her tiara was repurposed into a headband, and her emerald eyes became a burning orange, thanks to a pair of contacts. And, the finishing touch: a pair of designer glasses.

If she hadn't told him she was Pyrrha, he wouldn't have believed it.

Anyways, he felt good and he looked good. She felt good and she looked good. When they left their dorm, they both felt and looked good.

Not so much right now, what with a dozen rifle barrels carried by mafia-type guys shoved in their faces.

That Neptune guy, who was wearing the same clothes they first met him in AND was invited by Yang, seemed that way too.

Yang, who was wearing a cream vest, a black shrug with gold cuffs, black stockings with a black miniskirt and her shotgun-bracelets, simply looked ticked off.

"You know, Yang, most clubs don't welcome customers like this…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice rang out, and the goons in front of them made way for a tall fellow. Apart from not having a fedora, sunglasses, and the black blazer they all had, exposing his vest and white dress shirt, he was dressed similarly. This, coupled by the fact they all moved aside, meant that he was probably their boss.

"Do you idiots want to screw up my club again? Put away your guns!" grumbling to himself, he fixed his tie and held his arms out wide. "Blondie! You're here! Again!" The cheerful smile he had on his face was replaced by a scared frown. "…Why?"

"Come on, Junior, can't a girl and her friends just hit up the club? Party a little?" As she said this, the bracelets on her wrist turned into her signature pair of shot-gauntlets, Ember Celica.

"… Fine, just don't start anything again. The DJ over there just got rid of his fear of blondes."

"Great!" She turned to the other minors. "Well, you guys can go and tear up the floor if you like. Junior here owes me a drink." As she sauntered off to the bar, forcefully dragging the big boss with here, the others shared a look. Spotting some twins that looked like discount versions of Weiss and Ruby (the weapons, a pair of claws and razor-sharp heels, were different enough) talking with the guards as if they were family, he politely got their attention.

"What exactly did Yang DO to this place?" The white one spoke first.

"Well, she like, put me and my sister, Melanie, in, like, casts."

"Yeah, Junior over there was, like, stuck in a wheelchair for, like, days."

"Half of the workers were, like, traumatized. That one is, like, still going through therapy."

"She also, like, completely destroyed the dance floor and speaker systems."

"Plus, like, we had to spend a ton of money on, like, fixing all the holes in the walls and ceiling."

"Don't forget, Militia, that, like, she didn't pay a single cent for all the damage."

"What do you expect? We weren't, like, the most goody-two shoes club in, like, the city." The two members of JNPR shared a look of concern, which the red one, Melanie, immediately caught.

"Like, be chill. We're totally, like, on the straight and narrow now. Anyway, why don't you guys go, like, dance or something?" They took that offer, hoping that this would be the last of the crazy stuff that was happening that night.

* * *

"I JUST REPLACED THOSE WALLS!" That was the last thing Jaune heard someone say before a pair of massive, heavily armored, mechanized battlesuits tore through the walls of Junior's Place. The fact that he saw Blake (and some random monkey Faunus) being chased by them made the situation a little more personal.

It especially seemed that way for Yang and Neptune, given how fast the two of them hopped into Yang's personal motorcycle, a sports bike she called Bumblebee. Painted in various shades of yellow and orange, it looked like a fireball going down the highway. The two little sidecars she attached to it kept the theme, and resembled small embers. Yang revved the engine impatiently.

"Well? Hurry the hell up and get in!" They didn't need to be told twice. Hopping in, they barely sat down when Yang shot down the road, chasing after the two huge mechs.

"Yang!" Jaune yelled over the roaring engine. "What the hell's going on?"

"Well, Blake and a monkey-tailed Faunus are being chased by high-tech weaponry, and we're chasing said weaponry across town."

"I mean, all the behind-the-scenes stuff that's probably involved! Like, why does Blake have a White Fang mask?"

"… Okay, fine! Blake wanted to know why the White Fang was teaming with humans, and team RWBY was all to happy to help her!"

"Don't forget me and Sun!" As they talked, Jaune heard a loud 'thunk' noise. Wondering what that was, he saw a bunch of cars flying, Blake and the Faunus jumping on various cartops, and the mechs plowing everything out of their way. It looked like they were on a Freeway… which meant that a lot of lives were in danger right now.

"Yang! The cars!"

"I know! Let me dodge them in relative peace and quiet!"

"I don't mean that! I mean, make LESS cars fly at us! We need to hurry and send those things off the road! Seriously, people might actually get hurt!" The blonde boxer looked at him in understanding. She turned to the other male riding her bike.

"Hey! Tell Sun and Blake to get those things off the road!"

"With what?"

"Get out your freaking Scroll and CALL THEM!"

"Ahhhh… I'll text them instead." Pulling out his personal Scroll, he sent a quick message to the monkey. Jaune saw that they got the message when Sun and Blake blew one of the things off the road using a mixture of her chain-and-sickle weapon and explosive afterimages, supplied by Sun.

That still left one of them however. Lucky for any civillians, it stopped in its tracks. Unfortunately, it stopped when it saw Yang's motorcycle and all the people riding it.

Its 'arms' transformed into a pair of missile launchers.

 _I've gotta get it off the bridge!_ Reaching deep within his soul for power, his arms became cloaked in a gold and teal flame. Casting both arms forward, two amorphous masses of energy appeared. One of them was positioned directly in front of Jaune. The other was right next to the battlesuit.

Coating his right leg in the flame, he jumped through the blob in front of him before reappearing to the side of the machine, foot raised high into the air. "Moonsault… SLASH!" Bringing his heel down forcefully in a wide Arc in front of him, he forced it to move back , with its back just barely touching the railing. Dashing forward, he tackled it off the freeway, and pummeled it as it crashed into the ground below.

As he continued to punch the war machine, he suddenly found himself face to face with a bunch of rockets, ready to explode.

He saw himself suddenly glow in a black aura, before he was thrown backwards and off the mech.

"Jaune, what have I told you about fighting without your team?" He saw that Pyrrha had jumped off the road to give him aid.

"Yeah, without our other two members, I doubt this counts as fighting with the team. So, Yang and the other guy?"

"Yang's fighting the other one with the rest of her team. Neptune and that second Faunus were knocked out of the fight when the Paladin threw them through a building." He looked at her with confusion as the thing slowly stood back up.

"Paladin?"

"It's a weapon from Atlas, currently just a prototype. According to what I heard from Yang, the White Fang and their human partners stole a shipment of them." Jaune just sighed and shook his head.

"Oh great. If its made from Atlas tech, we're gonna be stuck fighting this thing all night!" As he said that, he heard a faint giggling noise. Pyrrha looked at something behind the Paladin, and smiled.

"Not without a full team." Suddenly, in a bright flash of pink light, something rammed into the back of the Paladin, staggering it. The unknown assailant vaulted over it, revealing herself to be one Nora Valkyrie, wielding her massive hammer

"Heya Jauney!" Wherever she was, that meant that a certain man would be there too. His presence was marked by a spray of bullets peppering the main frame of the Paladin. He landed next to the cheerful ginger, dual pistols out. "Me and Renny are here to help!"

"Nora! Ren! Where the hell did you guys come from?"

"Well…"

"We were with Weiss. She got a call from Blake for help. We went along with her after grabbing our weapons" The hammer wielder stamped her feet.

"Renny! I wanted to tell a story!" They barely dodged a rocket launched at them.

"Not the time!" Jaune flipped away as the ground beneath him exploded. His mind was racing with information.

 _Pyrrha's weaponless. I'm down to bare knuckles… and armor. Ren and Nora are faring better, but that thing's tough._ He grabbed his leg, which was still vibrating from the earlier axe kick. _Just those two won't be able to tear it apart… tear it apart…_ He looked at the champion as he ran away from Gatling gun fire. _Of course! Pyrrha has magnetic powers! If we can just get her to pull it apart, piece by piece… but since it's from Atlas, the joints might be too strong…_

"Alright! Nora, draw attention like a lightning rod! Ren, weaken the joints like rust! Pyrrha."

"Yes?"

"Look for an opening. When you find one, rush in and touch the Paladin and activate your Semblance. Whenever you have a chance, try to pull it apart like Velcro!"

"Good plan! But if this guy gets away, he might find out what my Semblance was. I want to keep that secret."

"Okay then, just weaken all the nuts and bolts while the three of us dismantle it. Either way, I suggest you find a safe spot to hide behind. Hadouken!" Launching a blast of blue energy at the Paladin, he distracted it enough for Ren to slash it a couple times at the hip joints.

Despite being large, the mech was fast, as it swiftly backhanded Ren, swatting him away. As it locked onto the oriental target, cannon arm ready to fire, a large pink hammer slammed into its knee, causing it to buckle and fire at a lone cement pillar.

Taking this moment of weakness, Jaune ran up to it and uppercut the cockpit, staggering the Paladin and opening it up to a martial arts chop to the right shoulder. But it tanked the damage, and punched Jaune right into a pillar before it charged at Nora.

As it approached, she fired a barrage of pink Dust grenades at it, not one of them slowing it down. Nearing its target, it was about to slam a fist down when a green pistol, with a dagger attached to it, was stabbed into its left shoulder. The owner of the weapon, Ren, grabbed it before making a large cut. A spray of sparks and electricity told him that no shoulder movement was going to happen for a while now. However, a blast to his face with the cannon meant that it could still fight with that arm.

"Ren!" Jumping high into the air, Nora brought down the hammer, denting the cockpit. The pilot, too busy with the hammer girl, didn't notice a certain redhead sprinting past its leg while touching it in the process before hiding behind a small building. It DID notice the weak Sonic Boom that tried to cut into its right hip.

Kicking the Valkyrie away, its back opened up to reveal a large number of explosive rockets. Jaune, who had made his way back into the battle, cursed. He called out to his team's emerald gunman.

"Ren, shoot them from the sky!" Cocking his guns, Ren complied. A flurry of explosions filled he air as Jaune created another pair of portals for him to slip through.

This time, he ended up atop the Paladin. "Sen'enshu!" Leaping into the air, he spun around before dropping his heel on the cockpit. He noticed a couple nuts and bolts falling from the frame. _Alright, Pyrrha!_ Leaping off the machine, he grabbed its left arm, spiraling around it before planting his feet firmly on the main body. Then, with all his weight behind it (plus some assistance from Nora's hammer), he managed to pull the am from its socket, with only a few wires keeping it connected. Those were then severed with a flashy chop. _Cousin Alex, eat your heart out._

While Jaune and Nora dealt with one arm, Ren dealt with the other. Repeatedly pumping bullets into the socket had weakened it, and Ren took this chance. Sheathing his weapons, he gathered his Aura into his palm and slammed it into the joint, removing the other arm entirely.

It wasn't over yet. The Paladin spun in place quickly as it tried to dislodge the brats clinging onto its body. Ren fell off, and Nora followed suit. But Jaune clung on until it suddenly stopped, flinging him away. Without a pause, the machine ran after Jaune, and was able to place on foot on top of him.

"Ggh!" _This better work!_ Harnessing his inner energy, Jaune managed to create a decent-sized orb of electrical energy in the palm of his right hand and shot it in Nora's general direction. Seeing the sparking ball fly through the air, she caught it in her hand. She smiled maniacally as she felt the electricity course throughout her body, empowering her.

Dashing forward, she spun her hammer around like a tornado before swinging it upwards. She hit the Paladin's core (the groin area) with such force that the Paladin was blasted into pieces while also making Ren and Jaune cringe at the sight.

Team JNPR reconvened at the pilot's unconscious body. As they looked at the man, a standard White Fang goon with the Grimm mask, black hoodie, and white body armor, they all felt a bit good with themselves.

That is, until they somehow heard Dan and Rufus screaming down the street.

"MY TACOS!"

"I JUST WANTED SOME GRUB FROM 'SUPER DYNAMIC COOKING', DAMMIT!"  
"AY DIOS MIO! MY STALLL!" Team JNPR looked at each other.

"… Crap."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that wasn't as good as I wanted it to be... f*k. Anyways, review and PM me and I'll see y'all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've HAD IT with my chemistry and government teachers. The amount of work and study material they assign is a nightmare. Couple that with writer's block, and that equals a decrease in the quality of my works, such as THIS one! ... And my sanity too, but that's besides the point.**

* * *

"One order of Flying Nachos, table 7!"

"On it!"

"Fajita Buster, going to 617 Maple Highway!"

"Alright!"

"Pressed tostadas with a dash of habaneros for table 9!"

"I'm- OW!"

"I already told you, chico, enough with the portals!" A slightly irritated Rodolfo Verde, AKA the retired El Fuerte, stood behind Jaune, his favorite frying pan held tightly in his fists. "A big part of mis comidas, the flavour, gets ruined when you put it through those portals. It overheats them. So stop doing it, comprende?"

"Si, Señor Verde." Jaune rubbed the back of his head as he moved to deliver the plate in his arms to the proper table.

Ever since JNPR's fight with the stolen Atlesian Paladin a week or two ago, which managed to destroy the former luchador's food stall in the process, El Fuerte has been working in a new food venue. It was a good-sized restaurant, specializing in food from Vacuo but containing some samples of cooking from all over Remnant, such as Mistralian aojiru or northern Atlesian borsht. Half of the payment came from El Fuerte's bank account, and the other half came from Beacon Academy to try and make up for the damages caused by its students.

However, this was a bit costly to both parties. So, every day until they raised enough Lien, JNPR and RWBY (who were seen as accomplices due to them fighting another Paladin) worked their asses off after school as the only staff for El Fuerte's restaurant. Without pay.

Weiss grumbled as she wet her mop.

"Stupid leaders for getting us into this… stupid Blake for getting them into this… stupid stain on the floor for NOT GOING AWAY!" The back door slammed open, startling the heiress. Ruby walked over to a small chair and slumped over, tired as heck. Removing a cap on her head, she breathed heavily.

"Wow am I glad I don't have to drive to deliver this food, traffic out there was mayhem! Man, I need an Aura booster. Running around like this, trying to make sure I deliver on time so the food gets payed for, drains a lot out of me. What I wouldn't give to have Nora's semblance for a bit. Or a plate of strawberries." Snow white with the mop gave a small snort.

"It's not like you could stick a fork in the sockets without 'El Fuerte' getting mad at you for wasting electricity." The reaper whined a little.

"I didn't think trying to take down a bunch of bad guys was gonna end up like this…" Weiss sat down next to her.

"Join the club." The girls giggled a bit as Señor Verde smacked Jaune upside the head again with his frying pan.

"Poor Jaune. He's being so overworked. And here I thought he'd get some slack for knowing an old buddy of the owner's"

"Ruby, business isn't as simple as that. Besides, he and Blake are basically the ringleaders of this thing. It serves them right."

"Speaking of serve…" With a small 'oof,' Yang put down a large bag that smelled like food. "You got deliveries to make, Rubes. 315 Mauve Way ordered the Pepper Bomb, and 5557 Jackal Road with a… that… Chalupa-taco-chili thing." Ruby slipped the straps of the bag around her arms.

"Got it. Before she raced out the door, yang called out to her.

"hurry up, I don't want the people to get salty about their food!" Grinning smugly as the two girls groaned, she went back into the kitchen and moved over to a raw piece of steak.

Tenderizing it a bit with her knuckles, Yang rubbed, cleaned, and added the salt and spices to the meat. Setting it aside, she left to prepare the vegetables for another meal. Washing and stuff, you know. Just all the things that some sous chef might do. Err, the only sous chef.

Ren, meanwhile, picked up after her pre-prepared foods, popping them in ovens and boiling them in stoves as per the job description for the head chef, the chef de cuisine. El Fuerte would normally do this sort of thing, except he was predisposed with ordering all the waiters around.

Now, while Ren, Yang, Weiss and Ruby, were the only janitor, chefs, and delivery person the restaurant had, they as a whole were faring better than Jaune, Blake, and Nora. Those poor three souls were slaving away, toiling away at delivering and taking orders to and from the kitchen. Being the only three in a jam-packed restaurant, they had to be quick. Efficient. They were also prohibited from using their semblances, per Rodolfo Verde's orders. And, in Jaune's case, he also couldn't use any of his soul-portals to make things faster.

Add the fact that El Fuerte was watching those three as if he were a hawk, and the stress was elevated higher.

Watching from the reception desk she manned, Pyrrha praised their will and determination. She also pitied them. Terribly.

But, as the tables emptied and the cars parked outside began to leave, everyone started to relax. They were practically slacking off in their jobs when a group of teenagers walked in. They weren't rowdy, but they weren't necessarily quiet. Well, one of them, a big bouncing tub of lard, was loud.

"Hey hey hey, how's goin, guys? Team REDT's here, and we're hungry as hell! I swear, I could I eat a barrel full of tacos. Oh, but that would screw my stomach over badly. Granted, anything with a lot of spices can tear your ass apart, but one super-ultra-spicy taco supreme is like eating a nuke! That's why I like the fact that you guys have things like burgers and fried chicken, good and cheap food that won't kill ya from spending too much time in the bathr-"

"O-kay, Rufus, that's enough." Dan sauntered up to the redheaded champion. "Hey Pyrrha!"

"Why hello Dan! Is your arm all right now?" He held up his left, showing an arm with bandages on it, but luckily it wasn't in a cast.

"Feels better than ever!"

"Once again, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be! It wasn't your fault a giant robot thigh landed on it. That one was Jaune's. Speaking of which…" Said blonde boy was coming up right next to Pyrrha, waiting to bring some customers to their tables. "Hey."

"Hello." A beat. "Uh, like Pyrrha said, once again I'm sorry… for the arm." Terry draped his arm around the slightly smaller pink-clad fighter, giving him a light noogie.

"Hey, no pain no gain! Wounds heal, and whatever comes back is stronger and tougher than before. Who knows, if this type of stuff happens again, you might be able to match haymakers with Yang." A voice sounded out from the kitchen.

"Doubt it!"

"BACK TO WORK, CHICA! Also, Señorita Belladonna, what have I warned you about sleeping…"

"Uhm…" The champion grabbed their attention, and motioned to the computer and the cash register in front of her. "I still need to, uh…"

"Right. Uh, table for four."

"Mm. Jaune?" Wordlessly, he grabbed a quartet of menus and led the team of Beacon students to their table. Sitting them down, he waited for their orders as they chatted amongst themselves. They then remembered an interesting tidbit of information.

"Oh, right! The Beacon Dance is coming up in a few days." It felt as if the world had stopped rotating, that time had decelerated into a standstill. Looks of horror dawned on each of the working students' faces.

"NO WAY!"

"I need a date!"

"Did I even buy tickets?"

"I forgot to pack a suit!" As they each despaired, Ruby Rose walked back into the restaurant.

"I'm back! Hmm?" She saw the state her friends were in, before she shrugged and walked back to her seat. Man, they could be weird sometimes.

* * *

As the moonlight filtered in through the window, Jaune sighed dejectedly in the halls of Beacon. Joining him in this stroll right before curfew hit was Elena.

"I just can't believe it."

"I know. Neither your team nor RWBY can go to the dance."

"I get that what we were doing was wrong, I get that, really. But come. ON! Like, the after-school job we have a Senor Verde's place should be enough of a punishment. Why are we barred from attending the dance?" In their walk, they got closer to Jaune and co.'s dorm. RWBY was shouting about something again.

"I can feel your sadness. I would be devastated if I were prohibited from sharing a dance with my friends. But there is a small silver lining. You have your team and RWBY, so you will not be alone." As she mentioned the other team, that team's dorm room door started to shake violently. There was a struggle going on between the members of team RWBY, and Elena and Jaune were worried that something bad was going to happen again.

"Oh no, this better not turn out like that incident at the wharf!" Standing at the ready outside the door, both tens became confused when they saw the wood stop shaking. Knocking on the door, they were surprised at what they saw when it opened up.

"… Why is Blake chained to a bed hanging from the ceiling with rope?" The cat girl of RWBY was struggling against her chain bindings, wrapped around her arms and legs and the bed frame while Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were slumped on the floor, sweating and breathing heavily. The room also looked messier than usual, with parts of the carpet torn up and the window drapes were lying down on the floor. Blake and Yang's bunk-bed, created on the team's first night at Beacon by putting Yang's bed atop Blake's and placing a variety of books on the four corners to keep it up, was missing a few of the books, and it was teetering precariously. "What happened in here?"

"Okay, now, before you make any assumptions," Panting, Yang held out a hand to them, and Jaune helped her up. "We're NOT doing some sort of kinky bondage-thing."

"Uhmmm… Do you know what that is, Elena?"

"I do not know. I have never heard of such a thing before." She regarded the team with curiosity. "Is it some kind of dance?"

"In a way…" Weiss's hand came up, and she rested her finger on Yang's lips.

"NO, it is not, Elena. And we refuse to further elaborate on it, right, Yang?"

"No promises I won't do it later." Weiss looked still pretty pissed about what she just said, but after composing herself, she let it go for now. Dusting off her combat dress, she focused her attention on the two non-members of Team RWBY.

"Hi. Uh, Blake's behaving irrational right now."

"No, I'm NOT! You guys are the ones being irrational!" Now, this had Jaune and Elena spooked. Seriously, they'd never seen her lose her cool before. Well, unless it was something related to the White Fang or Faunus rights. Elena cautiously walked next to the ninja's bed of a prison.

"Blake… This is related to… that White Fang operation you and teams RWBY and JNPR were involved in… yes?"

"YES!" Ruby, with an exasperated look., began to explain.

"Well, you know how she's been falling asleep at work really recently? Well, we just found out why, and it's because she's spending all these nights studying stuff on the computer."

"Ruby," Weiss began reprimanding her. "She's been researching, not studying. If she were studying, her school grades would've been better, and we wouldn't be having this intervention."

 _Wait, what? What ARE her priorities?_

"But as it stands, Miss Belladonna," She gave a pointed look at the ninja. "You've been spending way too much time at night researching whatever you could find about the White Fang. And, while I admire your tenacity towards trying to bring those ter- I'm sorry, _misguided_ Faunus to justice… You're going way too far with it."

"Well, you guys aren't doing enough about it! Seriously, Weiss, the White Fang stole _Atlesian technology_! They could bypass their security! And we don't even know if those two that were recovered were their only spoils of theft. Besides, why the HELL are they working with humans? And... and…" Blake opened her maw and yawned a great yawn.

"Oh wow, lookie here. We have ourselves a yawner who doesn't know what's good for her. Seriously, Blake, you need to stop!"

"No, Weiss!" Elena put herself between the two, concern clearly visible on her face.

"Okay… okay… we should not fight about this. Blake, I mostly agree with Weiss about you needing to control yourself. But Weiss, she doesn't need to stop. All she needs to do is to… umm… not do it as intensely as she was." The cat girl scoffed.

"So, you want me to slow down. Is that it?"

"It would be more preferable than to watch a friend be held captive in a hanging bed." Jaune felt a lightbulb go off in his head.

"Besides…" He walked closer to the bed. "You're wasting time. The information from those articles is probably useless." Blake balked.

"What? No, no they're not! There's plenty of use for them. Like, this one article about how they attacked a hotel in Cobblestone, Vacuo!"

"An article from five years ago. Heck, that wasn't even the White Fang, that was just a bunch of infamous Faunus bandits! Seriously, it was all over the news. What, all that useless research screw up your mind?"

"No… no it didn't. It couldn't have. I still has a brain that functions good."

"You're right. It didn't." That statement confuddled those present, and Weiss had a reply ready when Jaune cut her off. "You were the one that screwed up your own brain." Everybody shared a glance while Jaune just stood there, arms crossed and face smug.

"… How?" Elena's face lit up in acknowledgement.

"Oh, I see! Just like how I, without enough rest, can't dance well, or like how a stick under pressure snaps, the brain can't remember everything if it's too tired or will shut itself down if too stressed." Grabbing one of the discarded books on the ground, Jaune tossed it onto Blake's chest.

"Exactly! So please, rest up. You can read that book to relieve some stress, or you can put that tired brain of yours to sleep. Besides, none of us have work. Señor Verde's celebrating 'La Dia de los Fuertes.'"

Blake gave him a blank look. That idea of theirs… actually, it didn't seem so bad. Now that she thought about it, she _was_ feeling tired (not that she'd admit that) and she _had_ heard about those sorts of claims before, how sleeping after studying helps the brain and all. She never really had any use for them, believing them to just be necessary for graduating places of education. Since she's doing something so important, maybe it WOULD be nice to… get a… little…

"Zzzz…" Ruby gushed around her teammate.

"Aww, she's all tuckered out."

"Thanks, Jauney Boy." Yang gave him a fist-bump. "Seriously, between Saturday catch-up classes, a little visit to the gym earlier to help out Dan, and then trying to drag Blake into a bed-"

"Don't forget the half-hour we spent bemoaning the fact that we can't go to the dance!" Weiss, having rushed into the shower as soon as Blake fell asleep (hey, between the Patch siblings, 83 minutes are lost waiting for her turn), called out.

"Yeah, that too. Anyways, with all that going on, I was really not in the mood to try and give Blake the emotional speech I had planned." Ugh, two stressed and tired people of opposite personalities trying to hold a peaceful conversation? Jaune thanked his lucky stars he and Elena walked in here to fix things. "* yawn* Whelp, I'm tired too. I guess I'll just… sleep on this comfy… floor…" Yang did an epic faceplant onto the floor. Elena and Jaune wondered if she was alright, and were relieved when they heard her snore.

"All's well that ends well, I guess. G'night, Team RWBY!"

"Good night, friends!"

"Good-" YAWN "night…" As the two walked out of the room, they failed to notice a presence just around the corner of the hall.

"So they're buddies with that guy, huh? Time to make a visit." Metal boots silently clanked down the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GAWD I CANNOT WRITE TO SAVE MY MENTAL HEALTH. Anyways, please review and favorite, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
